Chuyện tình Crookshanks
by Maevezanar
Summary: Crookshanks phải lòng một em mèo do Harry nuôi, và nó quyết tâm làm mọi cách tác hợp hai người chủ để cho đôi trẻ tức là Crookshanks/Emerald được bên nhau mãi mãi
1. Chapter 1: Nàng bước vào đời tớ

**Authors:** Maeve – Vmelody

**Rating:** PG (tạm thời như thế)

**Pairing:** Harmony, Crookshanks/Emerald, Red moon, Fire and Ice

**Genre:** fluff, fluff, fluff, romance, humor, Crookshanks' POV

**Books**: Không tính DH, những sự kiện trong fic bắt nguồn từ năm thứ 6 canon. Còn lại là tự chế .

**Status**: on going.

**Disclaimer:** Tất cả những nhân vật nào bạn nhận ra là của JKR. Còn lại là của Maeve và Vmelody.

**Summary**: Crookshanks phải lòng một em mèo do Harry nuôi, và nó quyết tâm làm mọi cách tác hợp hai người chủ để cho đôi trẻ (tức là Crookshanks/Emerald) được bên nhau mãi mãi

**A/N: **Fic này là do Maeve và Vmel hợp tác viết nên rất có thể sẽ có hai giọng văn khác nhau. Tuy nhiên từ sau chap 4 trở đi là Maeve solo.  
**  
Warning: Cấm chỉ định tất cả những ai chịu không nổi mấy đứa "chanh hỏi" và bôi bác nhân vật. Trong fic này, ngọai trừ nhân vật chính Crookshanks, Emerald, và chị Herrmione của nó, còn thì tất cả đều dưới một bậc (kể cả Harry)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: NÀNG BƯỚC VÀO ĐỜI TỚ**

Tớ tên là Crookshanks, năm nay tớ được 9 tuổi mèo, tức là cỡ 25 tuổi người. Đấy là một nghiên cứu rất khoa học do Crookshanks tớ tự chứng minh ra, người ta thường nói mèo chỉ sống được cỡ 20 năm là cùng… nhưng đã có trường hợp có một con mèo sống được tới 36 tuổi cơ. Nghĩa là nếu đem so sánh với người, 100 tuổi là cao nhất, và dùng phép tam suất thì tớ chỉ cỡ 25 tuổi hà, còn trẻ chán. (Dzâng, và tớ cấm bạn nào lọt tọt đi so sánh 20 = 100 nên suy ra 9 = 45 nhé, xìììì… suy nghĩ trẻ con.)

Tớ không nhớ rõ ba má của mình cho lắm, chỉ nhớ mang máng ba tớ là một con Kneazle chính gốc, và má là mèo thường. Vì do thừa hưởng một nửa dòng máu Kneazle nên tớ khá là thông minh, và có thể nhận diện ra được những sinh vật giả dạng thú. Khả năng đặc biệt này đã được chứng minh trong năm học thứ ba, khi tớ phát hiện ra cái tên ghê tởm Peter ấy đang ẩn mình trong lốt chuột - rất hợp với hắn, và bạn già Sirius trong lốt chó mực.

Hiện giờ tớ sống với Hermione, biết không? Cái cô bé có mái tóc nâu xù, màu hạt dẻ mà tớ đã nhận nuôi từ năm thứ ba ấy. Dzâng, điều làm tớ thích ở cô bé chính là sự thông minh tột đỉnh như tớ. Ngay từ lần gặp gỡ đầu tiên, chúng tớ đã rất ăn ý với nhau. Hermione chẳng thèm để ý gì đến bọn chuột nhãi chạy lung tung trong lồng, cũng chẳng buồn để mắt đến bọn cú cứ rúc rích suốt cả ngày. Cô bé chạy ngay lại chiếc lồng của tớ, một việc mà chẳng ai thèm làm suốt một năm qua. Rồi cái tên đần tóc đỏ, bước vào ném cho tớ một cái nhìn khinh khỉnh cùng con chuột xi-cà-què của hắn. Nhìn là thấy ghét… Tớ có thể chịu đựng bọn cú, nhưng không thể là chuột. Một con mèo chính hiệu không bao giờ chơi với một con chuột. Khi Hermione hỏi ông chủ để bế thử tớ, thiệt tình, tớ đã phải nhẫn nhịn biết bao để không làm mất điểm vì tội vồ cào cấu bậy bạ… cái lòai chuột hạ đẳng đó.

'Chờ đấy con, ông sẽ hạ mày sau!' – Tớ nghĩ.

Hermione tỏ ra rất thích tớ, và cô bé cười toe tóet khi nghe kể về lý lịch nửa dòng máu Kneazle của tớ. Có lẽ do những con người có học thường hay đi chung với nhau nên chỉ năm phút sau, cô bé đã gật đầu một cái rụp để mua tớ. Kể từ ngày đó, tớ cũng đã nhận nuôi luôn cả ba má của Hermione, chúng tớ là một gia đình be bé, với ba, với má…và chị tớ, Hermione.

Hermione có hai gã bạn thân là Ron và Harry. Harry thì còn đỡ đỡ ở mức trung bình kém, nhưng Ron thì phải nói là đần, tên đần của thế kỉ. Tớ không ưa gã…nhìn là muốn cạp.

Dĩ nhiên, bạn sẽ không ưa bất cứ một tên con trai nào làm chị bạn khóc sướt mướt suốt cả ngày phải không? Không, không, không cả ngàn lần đấy. Chả thế mà tớ nổi điên lên khi Ron và Hermione cặp nhau vào năm thứ 7. Thề có đức Cheshire, tớ kinh hòang và lã đi ngay khi Hermione thông báo tin tức đó. Dĩ nhiên, tớ đã làm mặt giận với chị tớ suốt cả tháng, khi tớ chịu meow nói chuyện lại cũng là lúc cả hai chia tay.

'Hố hố' – Cười khóai chí.

Một trong những lý do cả hai chia tay là vì tớ. Ron cứ một mực đòi đuổi tớ khỏi đùi Hermione để chị tớ có thể nhảy lên ngồi trên đùi hắn. Và khi tớ nằm lì ở đó thì Ron bắt đầu cằn nhằn, rồi Hermione lại cằn nhằn chuyện hắn cằn nhằn. Thế đấy, vì vậy mà cãi nhau. Mười lần là hết mười…

Cuối cùng, chịu không nổi, phải chia tay thôi.

Đã bảo mà.

Sau đó, Hermione ít khi cặp kè với ai nữa, cũng thử đi chơi hai ba lần đấy, nhưng không hợp nhau, và đến giờ… khi Hermione đã được thăng chức trưởng phòng cho hội bảo vệ quyền lợi các sinh vật kỳ bí, chị ấy vẫn còn độc thân.

Nhưng thế thì có sao đâu nào? Hermione vẫn còn có tớ mà, tớ luôn ra đón chị ấy mỗi khi về nhà từ sở làm, chúng tớ cùng ăn cùng coi phim rồi cùng đi ngủ. Hermione không cần một gã trai nào cả, tớ có thể chăm sóc tốt cho chị tớ.

Chưa kể chuyện Harry sống rất gần đây nữa. Nhà cậu ấy ở đầu phố, và chúng tớ thì ở cuối phố, đi chưa đầy năm phút thì đã tới. Hermione, Ron và Harry cũng thường tụ tập ở đó vào cuối tuần, giữ lại một chút gì đó không khí của bộ ba Gryffindor nổi tiếng. À không, bây giờ đã là bốn rồi mới phải… tớ đã nói chưa nhỉ? Gã đần ấy đã lấy vợ rồi. Không! Không phải Harry! Là Ron đấy! Còn ai nữa ngòai nàng Luna Lovegood lập dị.

Nhắc tới Weasley mới nhớ, hôm nay chúng tớ được mời ăn tối ở trang trại hang sóc, như thường lệ… Hermione dẫn tớ đi theo và cũng như mọi hôm, thức ăn bà Molly nấu ngon tuyệt. Trên cả tuyệt nữa là món bánh bích quy hấp dẫn, ôi nó béo ngậy, giòn tan, cắn một phát vào miệng mà cảm nhận được hương vị của cả sữa và sôcôla… ôi, bích quy, bích quy, tớ sẵn sàng làm mọi chuyện để có được một cái bánh bích quy.

-"Cả nhà, con có chuyện muốn tuyên bố." – Ginny, cô nàng tóc đỏ, con gái út của nhà Weasley thông báo. Nói thẳng ra là tớ không thích cô này, có phần nào đỏng đảnh quá mức, nhưng tớ có thể chịu đựng cô ta chừng nào mà cô nàng không đụng vào chị tớ. Còn mà hạ nhục chị ấy thì đừng trách tớ vô tình, cạp một phát liền á. Và tớ nghĩ, Harry chia tay cô ta là đúng thôi, dù gì thì với tớ cậu ấy cũng là người ổn nhất trong số những gã đàn ông mà chị tớ quen biết.

-"Chuyện gì vậy Ginny?" – Bà Weasley ân cần hỏi.

-"Con và Draco sẽ đính hôn vào tháng tới." – Ginny thẳng thắn, mặt hơi đỏ lên, tay xiết chặt bạn trai cô nàng là Draco Malfoy, người đang ngồi kế bên. Tớ cũng không ưa tên này, tóc vàng hoe, chảnh choẹ. Tớ thề, nếu hắn còn uốn lưỡi chê bai Hermione một lần nữa thì cái đầu trơn tuột của hắn sẽ trở lại tình trạng nguyên thuỷ cho xem. Tớ không ngại bứt tóc hắn, không hề.

-"Cái…cái gì?" – Ron bật dậy khỏi ghế rồi…xỉu…

Trong khi mọi người lo chúc mừng cho cô nàng tóc đỏ: bà Weasley rút khăn ra khóc nức nở, ôm Malfoy vào lòng chặt đến nỗi thằng nhỏ tái nhờn nhợt, thều thào…

- "…ẹt…ở…" (nghẹt thở)

…đến lúc đó mới chịu buông ra.

Hai ông ôn thần Fred và Geogre thì tung tăng rải bông giấy khắp nhà, không ngừng hát lên câu "Malfoy là vua của chúng ta, Weasley là hòang hậu của chúng ta."

'Xìììì… trẻ con!' – Tớ hích lên, rồi liếc qua cái ghế sofa, nơi tên đần đang được một số người chăm sóc. Trong khi Hermione cuống quýt quạt lấy quạt để thì Luna cởi dần mấy nút áo ở cổ cho Ron, và…Harry lấy nước đá đắp mặt thằng nhỏ. Thần kinh yếu, nhở?

-"Mà…mày…mày nói cái gì?" – Ron thều thào, chỉ chỉ tay vào Ginny.

-"Em nói là, em và Draco sẽ đính hôn tháng tới, à, sẵn tiện báo luôn là ba tháng sau tụi em sẽ đám cưới." - Ginny nguýt dài rồi quay sang tặng cho tên công tử bột đó một nụ hôn nồng thắm trước mặt cả nhà.

-"Không được! Tao nói không là không!" – Ron gầm lên.

-"Sao lại không? Má còn chưa cản em thì anh lấy quyền gì cản em" – Ginny sấn tới.

-"Tao là anh mày!" – Ron chỉ vào ngực, xác định uy quyền của hắn –"Tao nhịn chuyện mày cặp bồ với cái thằng công tử này là quá lắm rồi, giờ lại còn mon men tính chuyện đính hôn nữa hả? Vả lại, mày chỉ mới hai mươi tuổi, quá sớm để kết hôn!"

-"Nhưng Ronald, chúng ta đã kết hôn đựơc hai năm rồi, nghĩa là lúc đó anh nhỏ hơn Ginny bây giờ một tuổi, và em nhỏ hơn Ginny bây giờ hai tuổi…" – Luna vịn vai Ron, giúp cho hắn bình tĩnh lại bằng một gáo nước lạnh.

-"Thì đành…" – Hắn tặc lưỡi –"Nhưng…"

-"Nhưng gì chứ? Ai ở đây ít ra cũng lập gia đình cả rồi, chỉ còn mỗi em thôi mà anh nói là sớm à?" – Ginny khoanh hai tay trước ngực, nhịp chân như thể hết kiên nhẫn. Tớ len lén né ra chỗ khác, mắc công cô nàng lại đạp nhầm tớ oan mạng nữa. Chuyện anh em nhà hai người, tớ chẳng hơi đâu mà lo.

-"Ai nói là ai cũng có gia đình hết?" – Ron nóng máu, nhìn quanh quất rồi một tia lửa xẹt lên trong ánh mắt cậu chàng, theo kiểu 'à há'. –"Hermione, Hermione vẫn chưa có bạn trai…"

Vừa nghe đến, tớ đã xù lông lên ngay lập tức.

'Tên tóc đỏ này, hắn muốn cái gì? Sao lại đụng chạm vào Hermione. Chân nào? Muốn bị cạp chân nào? Trái hay phải?'

-"…Và cả Harry nữa…"

-"Này, đừng lôi mình vô cuộc chớ!" – Harry ngẩng người ra, mặt đỏ hồng hồng như Hermione, hai người nhìn nhau một cách ái ngại với sự vô ý vô tứ của tên đần thế kỉ kiêm bạn chí thân của họ.

-"…Rồi còn…rồi còn…cả Crookshanks nữa!"

'Quyết định rồi, cạp luôn cả hai chân!'

-"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Anh có biết đếm không thế, cho dù là tính luôn cả Crookshanks thì cũng chỉ có ba thôi mà, so với đại gia đình ở đây thì đó là thiểu số. Và em quyết định đứng về phía 'đa số'. Ngon thì cản em đi." – Ginny xì một tiếng rõ dài rồi nắm tay Draco dẫn ra sau vườn, bỏ mặc cái chốn ồn ào này…và cái ông anh đần độn.

'Tại sao cô ta không ếm hắn một phát luôn nhỉ?'

Để làm dịu tình hình, bà Weasley bắt sang chuyện khác…

-"Luna à, con đưa Ron lên phòng nghỉ đi. Làm một hồi nữa chắc nó đứt mạch máu chết quá…" – Rồi bà quay sang Harry, cười hiền dịu –"Harry, Hermione, tha lỗi cho Ron nhé, nó bí quá nên nói bậy thôi mà…hai con đừng giận nha."

-"Dạ không, không sao đâu bác." – Hermione mỉm cười, mặc dù tớ thóang nhận thấy một chút gì đó buồn bã trong ánh mắt chị tớ. Có lẽ tên đần đã chạm đúng tử huyệt… Ghét quá mà, may là hắn lên lầu rồi, nếu không thì tớ cạp cho hắn hết đi luôn.

'Chị à, đừng nghe hắn nói. Crookshanks sẽ ở bên chị, không bao giờ bỏ đi đâu.'

Molly thở phào nhẹ nhõm rồi nói tiếp.

-"Bác có chuyện muốn nhờ con, Harry à… Chẳng là bác có một người bà con vừa cho bác một con mèo. Mà con cũng biết rồi đó, nhà bác đã có đủ thú cưng rồi, bác quá bận rộn để chăm sóc thêm bất kỳ con nào nữa… Cho nên…" – Bà ngập ngừng –"…bác không biết liệu con có muốn nuôi một con mèo không?"

-"Ý hay đó!" – Hermione tươi tỉnh nhận xét, đột nhiên vui vẻ trở lại. Cũng tốt, thế có nghĩa là nói chuyện mèo làm chị tớ vui, đồng nghĩa với việc Crookshanks có ảnh hưởng rất lớn đến tâm trạng Hermione. Trong khi đó, Harry vẫn còn ngập ngừng, nhíu mày ra vẻ đăm chiêu. Cũng phải, cái thân hậu đậu như thế, lo cho mình còn chưa xong thì huống gì mà lo cho mèo –"Harry, bồ cứ nhận đi. Như thế, thứ nhất là có thể giúp cho bồ học cách chăm sóc cho một người khác (ở đây là mèo), thứ hai là có bạn cho Crookshanks chơi."

'Ý hay đó!'

Tớ dụi dụi đầu vào chân Hermione, ra chiều khóai chí.

-"Ờ…nếu bồ đã nói thế thì…" – Harry quay sang bà Weasley, người đang nhìn cậu với một ánh mắt đắm đuối –"Vậy được, bác cứ giao cho con."

Nhỏen miệng cười mừng rỡ, bà bảo sẽ đưa con mèo đến nhà Harry vài hôm sau, khi đã đem nó đến khám ở viện thú y kĩ càng đã.

'Thế cũng tốt, cẩn thận là trên hết mà, phải không? Tớ không muốn chơi với đứa bị bệnh truyền nhiễm!'

Kính cooong!

-"Hermione!" – Harry mỉm cười, hôn nhẹ vào má Hermione hai cái rồi mời chị ấy vào nhà, Ron và Luna cũng đã chờ sẵn bên trong. Hôm nay là tối thứ sáu như thường lệ mà, mọi người tập trung ở đây cùng ăn tối.

Thú thật, tớ không phải ngại gì, nhưng chỗ đông người xô bồ quá, làm tớ không thích. Phải chi bớt đi cái miệng của tên tóc đỏ thì đỡ hơn. Harry nấu ăn thì đỡ hơn chị tớ chút xíu…ừm, thật ra là đỡ hơn rất nhiều, nhưng tệ cái cậu ấy không biết làm bánh bích quy. Thế thì lôi tớ tới đây chỉ để ăn một bữa ăn trung bình và bị hành cái lỗ tai hết mấy tiếng đồng hồ sao?

'Thôi, cho xin…'

Tớ len lén, định chui ra cửa qua cái lỗ đi lại dành cho mèo.

Đúng lúc ấy, tớ nghe một tiếng meow khác, từ trong nhà?

Quay đầu lại…tớ như một tượng đá chết trân khi nàng kiêu sa lộng lẫy bước xuống từ những bậc cầu thang. Ai chưa tưởng tượng được thì cứ nghĩ về cái cảnh Rose và Jack trong phim Titanic ấy, vâng, chỉ cần ịnh cái mặt của tớ và nàng vào thôi…thế là có một cảnh rất lãng mạn.

Thề có đức Cheshire, cả đời tớ chưa bao giờ gặp một nàng mèo cái đẹp lộng lẫy đến thế. Nàng có bộ lông trắng muốt, mượt và dầy, trông như một cục…à không, thế thì thô tục quá…trông như một cái bông tuyết xinh xinh, và một cặp mắt màu xanh thăm thẳm của đại dương, quanh cổ nàng đeo một cái nơ đỏ, trông rất nữ tính.

Và tớ, một con mèo chưa từng trải qua cái cảm giác sét đánh giờ đã biết tình yêu định mệnh là như thế nào. Ngay cái giây phút tớ trông thấy nàng, tớ tưởng như có ai đó vừa giáng cho tớ hàng tấn bê tông lên đầu, choáng váng, xây xẩm… Nhưng ngay sau đó thì êm ái và lâng lâng kỳ diệu.

"Xin…xin chào…" – Tớ ấp úng, trong phút chốc, quên mất cái ý định bỏ về nhà.

"Chào anh."

-"Này Harry! Đó là con mèo mà bác Molly nói đó hả?" – Hermione ré lên thích thú, rồi lật đật chạy lại ẵm người-tình-trong-mộng của tớ lên, ngắm nghía. Ấy? Tớ vừa nói gì thế nhỉ? Người tình nào? Trong mộng ai? Không lẽ tớ đã yêu nàng mất rồi sao? Ừ, chắc thế, tớ yêu rồi.

-"Ừ! Ron vừa mới mang đến cho mình." – Harry nhe răng cười, vỗ tay đánh cái bốp với Ron.

-"Nó đẹp quá… Harry ơi, bồ đặt tên cho nó chưa?"

-"Rồi, mình gọi nó là 'tròn'? Bồ thấy không, đôi lúc nó cuộn lại như một cuộn bông ấy, dễ thương lắm…" – Anh chàng tí tởn phát biểu, đi kèm là một cái há hốc mồm, kiểu như lẩm bẩm 'gì, gì?' của chị nhà tớ. Còn tớ thì khỏi nói… 'xìììì', hiện tại tớ rất muốn cạp cho cái tên té giếng này một phát cho chừa tội ăn nói bậy bạ. Hắn nghĩ sao mà đặt một cái tên khiếm nhã như thế cho tình-yêu-của-đời-tớ vậy? Nhìn xem, nhìn xem… nàng đỏ mặt lên rồi kìa, thấy chưa? Thấy chưa?

'Ôi, tội cho nàng…'

-"Ronald à, anh lại cho 'tròn' ăn bánh bích quy nữa hả? Nó ngốn nhiều quá nên nghẹn kìa, mặt đỏ cả lên." –Luna vỗ vai tên đần, vẻ như trách yêu. Ừ, thì tớ đồng ý là lúc đó tớ quá nóng, quá lo cho nàng nên chẳng rõ lý do đỏ mặt của nàng là vì thế… Sau này tớ nghe kể lại mà.

Rồi thì cũng ngay lúc đó, chị Hermione đã có một câu nói hay nhất thiên niên kỉ.

-"Harry à, dù sao đây cũng là một tiểu thư mèo mà. Sao bồ lại…" – Chị nhíu mày, líu lưỡi như không biết làm sao giải thích cho hắn hiểu. Nói thật đi cho rồi chị ạ –"…Không phải mình chê cái tên bồ đặt, nhưng chẳng đứa con gái nào muốn ba má gọi tên mình là 'tròn' đâu Harry à."

-"Mình thấy tên đó cũng hay mà!" – Khỏi cần ngước lên cũng biết, óc bã đậu của thiên thiên niên kỉ vừa lên tiếng. Phải đó Luna, nhét thức ăn vào mồm hắn nhanh lên trước khi hắn kịp phát biểu thứ gì khác nữa –"Ứ…ứ…" (đang "được" vợ đút)

-"Thật sao?" – Harry cười xuề xòa, gãi đầu gãi tai một cách đau khổ.

'Này! Này! Đã gội đầu chưa mà gãi tùm lum thế? Tớ không muốn rận bay từ đó qua đây đâu nhé.'

-"Ừ!" – Chị tớ trả lời, hai mắt sáng ngời lên rất dễ thương. Ẩn sau khóe miệng chúm chím ấy, hẳn chị đang suy nghĩ một cái tên cực ấn tượng cho nàng của tớ -"Hay gọi nó là Emerald nha!"

-"Cũng được!" – Harry cười tươi tắn, gần như chuyện gì chị tớ bảo thì hắn đều đồng ý cả.

-"Emerald? Nghe cũng hay…Giống màu mắt anh Harry đó…" – Loony mơ màng, chống cằm nhận xét, khiến chị nhà tớ đỏ hồng hai má, vội quay sang chỗ khác. Ấy, có phải chị ấy cũng đang mắc nghẹn như tên đần thế kỉ kia không nhỉ? À mà có lẽ không đâu, giờ thì tớ chỉ đang nghĩ cái tên đó nghe hay hay.

'Emerald! Emerald!'

Tớ lẩm bẩm một cách thích thú.

'Này, tớ đã nói với bạn là tớ thích cái tên Emerald nhất chưa nhỉ?'

**Note:** Cheshire là tên con mèo tàng hình trong "Alice lạc vào xứ thần tiên". Ở đây được Crookshanks dùng như tên một vị thánh


	2. Chapter 2: Kế họach tấn công

**CHAPTER 2: KẾ HOẠCH TẤN CÔNG**

Emerald, Emerald, Emerald,… Chưa bao giờ tớ lảm nhảm một cái tên nhiều như thế trong vòng một buổi tối, và chưa bao giờ tớ lại nhảy dựng lên, tim đập bình bịch khi nghe một tiếng meow đơn giản như thế. Và mặc dù tớ cũng thường nằm trên đùi để Harry gãi tai, không, không phải vì tớ thích thế, mà tớ biết cậu ấy thích thế nên tớ chiều, tớ là một con mèo tình cảm mà, đúng không? Nhưng tớ chẳng bao giờ chủ động, chẳng bao giờ, chỉ mỗi khi thấy cậu ấy rảnh tay thì tớ mới lượn lờ quanh chân cậu ấy, và thường thì là cậu ấy "vô tình" thuận tay bế tớ lên mà thôi. Vậy mà hôm nay, tớ lại chủ động quẩn quanh bên chân Harry đến nỗi Hermione phải thốt lên:

"Crookshanks, em mê Harry từ bao giờ thế?"

'Cá…cái gì? Hermione, sao chị lại có ý nghĩ kinh khủng như vậy? Em mà mê đầu xù? Chị em bao năm nay, sao chị nỡ sỉ nhục sở thích của em như thế?'

'Meow'

Tiếng kêu ngọt ngào của nàng đánh thức tớ khỏi cơn mộng. Dường như Emerald rất thích cậu chủ mới thì phải. Nàng cứ một mực phải nằm trong lòng Harry, để cậu ấy gãi gãi và lim dim ngủ…

Tớ quyết định rồi, từ ngày mai hắn sẽ được liệt vào danh sách Voodoo của tớ.

Trong lúc Harry và Hermione thì thầm gì đó với nhau về công việc ở Bộ sau khi ăn xong, Ron và Luna thì cười ngặt nghẽo vì một mẩu chuyện vui trên báo thì tớ chống tay, nằm ngắm nàng một cách say đắm. Đúng hơn là tớ nằm trên đùi Hermione và Emerald nằm trong lòng Harry. Thật là, chỉ nhìn nàng ngủ thôi thì tớ cũng đủ choáng cả người, sao trên đời lại có một nàng mèo đáng yêu đến thế nhỉ… Giá như tớ có thể bắt chuyện với nàng thì…

'Meoww…'

Là đầu xù, đầu xù làm nàng giật mình rồi kìa. Tớ làu bàu, quàu quàu mấy cái vô quần jeans của hắn. Chết tiệt, hôm qua Hermione mới cắt móng, trụi lũi thế này làm sao đấu lại jeans?

"Này Harry, tụi mình sang chỗ Ron đi, để Emerald ở đây, mình nghĩ nên để nó và Crookshanks làm quen với nhau.."

'Ôi Hermione' - Tớ nghẹn ngào. 'Em đã nói em yêu chị nhiều đến cỡ nào chưa nhỉ…'

"Ừ, được!"

Cuối cùng thì cái đầu xù đó cũng nói một câu nghe được rồi. Thế là cả hai người đó bỏ đi, để tớ ở lại với huyết áp tăng cao đến cực điểm.

'Anh tên là Crookshanks…?'

Nàng hỏi tớ, nàng đang hỏi tớ. Ôi giọng nói của nàng, sao thanh thóat, nhẹ nhàng như tiếng gió đùa qua các kẽ lá đến thế… Tớ phải làm gì đây, cái gì đang hiện lên bản mặt đẹp trai đang nhìn nàng vậy?

'Phải, anh tên Crookshanks, em là Emerald, anh nghe rồi!'

Ổn thôi, tớ nói chuyện không đến nỗi tệ. Nàng chớp mắt, ánh mắt hướng về phía bốn người kia.

'Trông họ có vẻ tử tế quá anh nhỉ?… Em rất thích anh Harry. Anh ấy sẽ là một cậu chủ tốt!'

Vậy sao? nàng thích cái đầu xù kia à? Cậu ta có chỗ nào tốt nhỉ, đẹp trai, thông minh , nam tính hay quyến rũ? Tớ thấy chả có, tất cả đều thua tớ… Nhưng mà, nếu nàng thích cậu ta thì…

'Phải, bạn của chị Hermione đều là người tốt!'

'Em vừa mới đến đây, còn lạ lắm, khi nào rảnh, anh cứ sang đây chơi với em, được không?'

'Ước muốn của em là mệnh lệnh đối với anh.'

Tớ trả lời một cách lịch thiệp nhất, dù rằng không nhìn vào gương thì tớ cũng biết mình đang cười ngoác đến mang tai. Phải, nếu có ai là người ở bên cạnh, chỉ dẫn và bảo vệ Emerald đáng yêu thì người đó chỉ có thể là tớ.

Đó là buổi tối hạnh phúc nhất đời tớ. Chỉ khi Hermione bế xốc tớ lên, kiên quyết ôm tớ về nhà thì tớ mới ngừng pha trò chọc cười Emerald. Nàng là một cô mèo dịu dàng, đáng yêu và vui tính, còn điểm gì ở nàng không hoàn hảo đâu nhỉ? Nàng giống tớ quá. Bọn tớ là một đôi đẹp tuyệt vời, đúng không?

"Về nào Crookshanks! Gì mà chòi chọi vậy. Yên coi! Hôm nay em sao thế?" – Hermione nhíu mày nhìn tớ một cách khó chịu. Chị ấy đang cố giữ cho tớ không chồm ra khỏi tay mình mà đi ra cửa, mỉm cười chào Ron và Luna khuất trong chiếc xe hơi.

"Tạm biệt, Hermione!"

"Tạm biệt Harry, mai gặp bồ ở sở làm!"

Hermione nhón chân, hôn lên má Harry. Này, tớ cũng muốn hôn chào tạm biệt Emerald.

'Buông em ra. Thật là bất công mà.'

"Crookshanks! Yên nào!" Chị ấy rít qua kẽ răng, quắc mắt nhìn tớ dù vẫn cố xoay sở mỉm cười với Harry ( chị ấy không bao giờ quên việc này ). Tớ hiểu, cứ thấy bị nhìn kiểu đó là tớ biết rồi. Lạng quạng nữa là ngày mai tớ bị phạt không có bánh bích quy đấy.

'Tạm biệt Crookshanks!' – Emerald đứng ở cửa, ngay cạnh chân Harry mà mỉm cười với tớ.

Ôi, chắc tớ điên lên mất.

'Tạm biệt, Emerald… Khoan, Hermione, chị làm gì gấp thế. Khoan thai từ tốn mà đi, ngày thường em dạy chị như thế nào? Con gái con đứa, thiệt tình. Mà này…Chị cứ hôn Harry thêm một cái nữa đi. Em chẳng ngại đâu…Lâu lâu một chút càng tốt.'

Tớ chòi chòi. Thà hy sinh bánh bích quy một ngày vậy.

Nhưng mọi cố gắng của tớ đều vô ích, Hermione đã dứt áo ra về, không quên tặng cho tớ một cái nhìn tóe lửa. Hình ảnh Emerald và Harry cứ xa dần, xa dần trong mắt tớ. Cảm giác hụt hẫng này khó chịu lắm, nó giống như lúc tớ kiên quyết ngó theo cái bánh kem ngon lành trong tiệm mà Hermione thì cứ quyết tâm bước đi, giả lơ tớ vì nghe theo lời cái bà bác sĩ thú y già đáng ghét rằng tớ đang cần giảm cân. Rồi xong… Harry đã khép cửa trước mắt tớ. Đời tớ tàn rồi.

Cuộc chia ly thật ngậm ngùi, cay đắng. Đôi tình nhân yêu nhau đã bị chia cắt bởi một con đường. Thở dài

Đó là đêm đầu tiên tớ mất ngủ. Trong những giấc mơ chập chờn của tớ, chỉ có duy nhất một bóng mèo trắng tinh và đôi mắt xanh thăm thẳm. Không tài nào nằm yên được, bỏ con gấu bông qua một bên, tớ liếc nhìn Hermione đã ngủ say cùng với trái bí ngô bằng bông rồi len lén nhảy khỏi giường, mon men trèo lên cái bàn giấy, khều giấy và bút để trước mặt. Khả năng nhìn trong tối của mèo và ánh sáng đèn đường hắt vào đủ cho tớ có một khung cảnh thuận lợi và lãng mạn để…

' Nào, kế hoạch tác chiến…'

oOo

"Ở nhà ngoan nhé Crookshanks, chị đi làm đây!"

Hí mắt lên một chút, tớ sụp lại, chùi mình vào chăn, định bụng đánh tiếp một giấc.

'Đi làm vui vẻ chị yêu!' - Tớ lẩm bẩm. Meow mấy tiếng dài thườn thượt…

Khoan, không, mà làm sao tớ có thể ngủ tiếp được chứ, hôm nay tớ có công vụ mà.

_Vèoooo_

Tớ phóng qua trước mặt Hermione như một cơn lốc màu da cam, chạy thẳng vào phòng tắm.

"Crookshanks, sao thế?"

Hermione trợn tròn mắt nhìn tớ, dường như quá kinh hãi trước viễn cảnh tớ dậy sớm. Chị ấy bước theo vào và trông thấy tớ đang vục mặt vào thau tắm của tớ, rửa mặt. Có lẽ tớ là con mèo duy nhất trên thế giới này rửa mặt bằng nước. Nhưng tớ không nghĩ mình kỳ dị, tớ quá thanh lịch đấy chứ.

"Crookshanks?"

'Em bình thường mà, chị cứ đi làm đi!' – Tớ bước ra, cạ mặt vào chân chị ấy cho đến khi lau khô xong cái mặt dẹt của mình, rồi ngoe nguẩy hướng ra nhà bếp.

"Được rồi, dù là chuyện gì… Trứng chiên chị để sẵn trên bàn nhé!"

Đó hình như là điệp khúc được lập đi lập lại. Trứng chiên? Vâng, luôn luôn là trứng chiên, Hermione còn có thể làm món nào khác? Tớ đã từng được ăn món cháo mặn chát và súp lạt như nước canh rồi, nên tớ vui lòng chấp nhận ăn trứng chiên mỗi sáng (dù sống và khét luôn là hai khái niệm được luân phiên nhau lặp lại vào các bữa sáng của tớ). Nhưng không sao, đó là khuyết điểm nhỏ bé duy nhất của Hermione hoàn hảo. Tốt thôi, chị ấy sinh ra để làm những việc lớn hơn, chứ không chỉ làm nội trợ. Cứ ăn đi, và tớ sẽ mò sang tủ lạnh của cái đầu xù kia sau.

"Và nhớ, hôm nay không có bánh bích quy. Em bị phạt."

Ký ức ngày hôm qua như một cục gạch bự chảng phang vào đầu tớ. Không có bích quy? Thế tớ sống làm gì? Đi vào tủ chén chết đây…

"Đừng mong lục tủ chén, chị đã đếm kĩ số bánh còn lại rồi nhé."

Hermione gọi với vào từ cửa trước. Thế là chân tớ như hóa đá. Vậy đấy, yêu là chết ở trong "lòng" một ít. Hôm nay tớ nhịn ăn một chút vậy…

Khoảng chừng 15 phút sau, tớ chui ra khỏi nhà, chà, hôm nay trời nắng, lông tớ sẽ khét lên mất. Nhưng vì tương lai cả đời, tớ chấp nhận đi bộ tới nhà Harry, mất chừng năm phút, còn nếu tớ chạy thì chắc khoảng … bốn phút ba mươi giây. Thôi thì tớ quyết định sẽ đi, một quý mèo thật sự không bao giờ chạy lăng quăng trên đường.

'Ê, mèo mập! Đi bộ giảm cân hả?'

Con chó săn nhà hàng xóm đi ngang tớ, mở mồm trêu chọc.

'Ủa, đầu đất! Biết nói hồi nào vậy?'

'Grừ! Mày nói cái gì…'.Nó gầm gừ, quắc mắt nhìn tớ, nước dãi nhễu tùm lum. Gớm.

'Nghe không rõ à, đầu đất!' - Tớ quay lại tặng cho hắn một nụ cười thanh lịch nhất.

Cái đầu đất với bộ lông đen thui bắt đầu sừng cồ lên, nhe hàm răng trắng nhỡn về phía tớ. Tớ đây là tớ cóc ngán nhá.

'Sao, định làm gì tớ đấy?'

'Mày tưởng tao không dám làm gì mày hả?' - Nó gầm gừ.

'Ờ, dĩ nhiên, nếu chị tớ không phải phù thuỷ… Và cậu muốn biến thành con chó nhồi bông thì…cứ việc…'

Thế là hắn im bặt. Tớ biết mà, đồ chết nhát. Không muốn tốn nhiều thời gian với đồ to xác nhát cáy đó, tớ bỏ đi sau khi tặng hắn một cái nháy mắt – đó là phép lịch sự tối thiểu mà một con mèo có nửa dòng máu Kneazle như tớ phải giữ. À mà thôi, tớ còn nhiều việc quan trọng hơn phải làm mà.

Cánh cửa nhà Harry đứng sừng sững trước mặt tớ. Ấn vào cái chuông đặt ngay góc cửa (dành cho tớ - dĩ nhiên, vì cậu ấy luôn mong chờ vị khách dễ thương như tớ, nên đặc biệt gắn thêm cái chuông ở dưới thấp để mỗi khi tớ đến có thể mở cửa chào đón).

Chuông reo. Im lặng.

Nhấn chuông tập hai.

Chuông reo. Im lặng.

Vậy là cậu ta đi làm rồi. Tệ thật. Nhìn sang cái lỗ mèo chui, tớ có thể hình dung ra viễn cảnh tiếp theo.

'Vào nào Crookshanks, mày làm được mà…'

*Đạp đạp…chui chui…*

'Sắp dzô rồi, chút nữa thôi… Hót bụng lại một chút nữa.'

*Cào cào…đạp đạp…*

_Bạch._

Thế là cuối cùng tớ cũng đã nằm bẹp trong nhà Harry sau khi gian nan vượt qua cái lỗ mèo chui nhỏ xíu của cậu ta. Người tớ ứơt đẫm mồ hôi đây này. Nếu có ai thấy Hermione thì nhắc dùm tớ một tiếng… cách thức hiệu quả nhất để tập thể dục giảm cân là chui ra chui vô cái lỗ này.

'Hình như cậu mập hơn so với lần trước. Cậu mất những năm phút đấy, mọi hôm chỉ là bốn phút mười lăm giây thôi mà. Cú! Cú!'

Hedwig, con cú của Harry, bạn thân nhất của tớ đang đậu trên nóc tủ, nhìn tớ trêu chọc.

'Mặc kệ tớ! Mà tại sao cái đầu xù đó không làm chỗ cho tớ đi qua bự hơn một tí chứ?'

'Này, tớ thấy cái lỗ mèo chui cậu chủ làm đã bự hơn mấy nhà khác nhiều lắm rồi đó!'

Bực bội đứng dậy, tớ nhanh chóng lấy lại dáng vẻ hiên ngang, nói với Hedwig:

'Bạn với chả bè, hứ, tớ đi kiếm Emerald đây!'

'Tớ e cậu sẽ bị sốc đấy!' – Hedwig vừa nói vừa nhìn về phía cửa sổ đối diện.

'Sao chứ…' - Tớ lẩm nhẩm và nhìn theo.

Và đúng như vậy, hình như có cái gì đó vừa đập thẳng vào mặt, khiến tớ xây xẩm, choáng váng. Sao lại có thể như thế được? Khung cửa sổ nhà Harry giờ đây toàn là mèo, có đến cả chục con đang bu quanh và tìm cách nói chuyện với Emerald ngồi bên trong. Mà tại sao Harry ra khỏi nhà lại không đóng cửa kính thế kia chứ? Cũng hên là có khung sắt chặn ngang, nếu không chắc cái nhà này bị ngập mèo đến nơi.

'Lũ cùi bắp kia. Làm gì thế hử?'

Tớ nhanh chóng phóng ngang qua nhà với vận tốc nhanh nhất có thể, đến bên Emerald, trông nàng thật sự bối rối.

'Anh Crookshanks…! Các bạn ấy…'

Dõng dạc tới bên cạnh Emerald, tớ quẳng cho bọn mèo kia một cái nhìn đầy thù hận.

'Nè, muốn gì hả?'

'Chỉ muốn nói chuyện với cô ấy thôi mà…!' - Một con mèo hoang vênh váo lên tiếng.

'Không được! Cô ấy không thích chơi với người lạ, đúng không, Emerald?'

Tớ nhìn nàng, và nàng gật đầu, ẩn lên trong đôi mắt xanh biếc đó là một sự sợ hãi cùng cực. Nhìn xem khi bạn lo lắng quá, tóc bạn sẽ bạc trắng. Và hãy nhìn lại Emerald xem, tòan thân nàng trắng tóat, thấy không? (Tớ quyết tâm lờ tịt một giọng nói nghe như là của chính tớ vang lên trong đầu, rằng thì là khi tớ nhìn thấy nàng lần đầu tiên thì nàng đã trắng tinh như thế rồi! )

'Á, không thể chịu được.'

Bọn mèo hoang hung dữ, thiếu đứng đắn này đã làm nàng sợ. Thề có đức Cheshire, tớ sẽ không tha thứ cho chúng.

"Biến đi, ta sẽ bảo vệ Emerald, không ai được làm cô ấy sợ hãi!" (Câu này nghe quen quá, hình như Harry đã từng nói khi bảo vệ Hermione trong trận chiến cuối cùng thì phải?)

Mặc kệ là ai nói, quen lạ thế nào. Tớ xù lông với cái bọn cà chớn trước mặt, meow quàu quàu trước mặt chúng. Khoe mấy… à không, không khoe móng được. Chúng mà thấy thì cười tớ chết. Nhe răng ra vậy.

"Meow! Có đi ngay hay không cái lũ kia! NHẤN NÚT MAU!"

Một vài con bỏ đi trong uất ức, lầm rầm chửi rủa gì đó mà tớ nghe lóang thóang là 'mập.cà chớn.' Nhưng cũng có những kẻ còn lì lợm bám lại, khoe móng với tớ. Khỉ thật, bọn này không dùng biện pháp mạnh không được mà. Tớ nhảy xuống, mở cửa tủ lạnh. Cái đầu xù đó luôn trữ sẵn những thứ hữu dụng.

'Đi theo anh. Thường ở hộc tủ cuối có cà chua.'

Tớ sục sạo một lúc rồi lôi ra bịch cà trước ánh mắt ngưỡng mộ của Emerald.

'Sao anh biết hay vậy?'

'À…ờ…'

Tớ ấp úng, không lẽ lại thành thật khai rằng vì tớ hay lục tủ lạnh nhà cậu chủ của cô ấy mỗi ngày sao. Thật chẳng đứng đắn chút nào cho một quý mèo như tớ.

'Anh ờ…đóan…'

Tớ meow, giả lả rồi hú Hedwig phụ tớ một chân…à, ý tớ là hai. Với sự giúp đỡ của Hedwig, bịch cà chua to tướng đã được đặt ngay ngắn trên bàn. Trong khi Hedwig vận chuyển hàng thì tớ lục tủ chén, kiếm ra một cái gáo thiệt bự. Giao cho Emerald đem cái gáo đến cho Hedwig, tớ kiếm thêm một cái máy xay tiêu rồi đẩy nó lại bàn. Đến nơi, tớ sắp xếp công cụ tác chiến, đặt cái gáo lên cái máy, tạo thành một cỗ máy bắn cà chua xịn.

'Này thì có đi không…'

Hedwig đặt một trái cà chua vào đầu gáo, đầu còn lại để tớ làm đòn bẫy, bật cho trái cà chua được phóng ra, bay đến thẳng chỗ bọn mèo hoang ấy. Bất cứ đứa nào ịn mũi vào cửa sổ đều phải chịu hậu quả tan nát. Chẳng mấy chốc, những song cửa được trả lại sự bình yên sau khi bọn nhãi đó lầm bầm chửi rủa và bỏ đi, mặt mày đỏ lóet nhớp nháp. Tớ mỉm cười đắc thắng, còn Emerald thì tròn xoe mắt kinh ngạc, pha lẫn sự ngưỡng mộ.

Hedwig đảo mắt quanh bãi chiến trường. Căn nhà như vừa trải qua một cuộc chiến đẫm máu mà không có ai bị giết.

'Cậu chủ sẽ phát điên lên mất thôi…'

Mặc kệ cô nàng, ai thèm quan tâm đầu xù đó sẽ phản ứng như thế nào chứ, tớ quay sang Emerald.

'Xong rồi, giờ chúng ta đi chơi thôi! Em không cần sợ nữa… Hedwig, trăm sự còn lại nhờ cậu nhé'.

Nói rồi tớ ngúng nguẩy, đẩy Emerald đi theo tớ, bỏ mặc cái mỏ quang quác ở đằng sau đang la làng lên cái gì đó. Kể từ giây phút này, tớ sẽ giả vờ là tớ không hiểu tiếng cú.


	3. Chapter 3: Quyết định của tớ

**CHAPTER 3: QUYẾT ĐỊNH CỦA TỚ**

Vậy là hôm đó tớ đã đưa Emerald ra ngòai dạo mát ở công viên suốt cả buổi, giới thiệu cho Emerald những chỗ vui chơi hấp dẫn lẫn những chỗ nguy hiểm cần tránh xa vì đầy chó hoang. Tớ cũng rất tiếc là không thể giới thiệu với nàng những nơi có thể dễ dàng "mượn" đồ ăn, không thể nào nói với nàng là tớ thường xuyên ăn không trả tiền. Và khi tớ đưa nàng về tận nhà thì ác mộng cả đời tớ mới thật sự bắt đầu. Vừa chui vào lỗ, tớ đã nằm sững ngây ra đó, không ngồi dậy nổi. Hai mắt tớ kinh hòang, khi khi…

'Căn nhà vẫn y chang như trước khi đi.'

Tớ như không tin được vào mắt mình. Vậy là cái con cú phản bạn đó đã chẳng làm gì cả. Và hiện giờ cô nàng đang đậu vắt vẻo trên kệ và nhìn xuống tớ với đôi mắt tự-làm-tự-chịu. Tồi tệ hơn, ngồi ngay trên ghế salon là hai bộ mặt hầm hầm đen sì như vừa bị khói hung. Và không cần phải nhắc, tớ có thể nhận ra dễ dàng đó là Harry và Hermione.

'Thôi rồi…'

Tớ meow một tiếng yểu xìu. Hai tai cụp xuống, vờ như bị bịnh, nên không thể đứng dậy nổi.

"Lại đây mau!"

Một giọng nói đanh thép lạnh lùng vang lên, cứ như mấy tảng băng đang rơi lộp độp trên đầu tớ. Đột nhiên, gió lạnh từ đâu cứ lùa về, kiểu như đang gọi hồn tớ ấy. Lủi thủi, tớ đứng dậy, bước từ từ lại gần Hermione trong khi bộ não thông minh của tớ không ngừng họat động, tìm cách đối phó nhưng sao giờ phút này nó cứ trống trơn ra thế.

"Ngồi xuống!"

Hermione chỉ thẳng tay vào mặt tớ, và dùng cái giọng kẻ cả như thường ngày ra lệnh, khiến tớ cụp đuôi ngoan ngõan, nhanh chóng làm theo, chân cẳng cứ nhũn ra như bùn.

'Á, dạ ngồi!'

"Emerald, lại đây!"

Đúng lúc ấy, Harry cũng vẫy vẫy tay rồi đỡ Emerald nhào vào lòng cậu ấy. Đột nhiên tớ thấy hơi ganh tị với Emerald… sao cô ấy nhận nuôi được một cậu chủ hiền lành như thế, còn tớ…

"Crookshanks! Lấm la lấm lét nhìn cái gì? Muốn nhìn thì nhìn về cái bãi chiến trường em bày ra kìa!"

Giọng Hermione quát lên, khiến tớ giật thót người. Không cần nhìn, tớ cũng biết rồi… Thôi thì ít ra điều an ủi duy nhất là chỉ có mỗi tớ bị phạt, và Emerald còn an tòan.

"Hermione, đừng có la nó nữa. Chưa chắc là Crookshanks làm mà."

Harry đỡ lời dùm tớ. Cậu ấy nói hộ tớ. Tớ quyết định rồi, để tỏ lòng kính trọng với cậu, tớ sẽ chọn một nickname khác cho cậu hay hơn, gọi là 'mặt thẹo' nhé, hay 'đầu thẹo', tớ sẽ đề nghị cậu ấy chọn, nếu tớ sống sót qua tối nay.

"Harry, đừng có bênh nó nữa. Bộ bồ tưởng khi khổng khi không… mà dấu chân mèo vấy cà dính tùm lum khắp nhà hả? Và vì mình đã biết Crookshanks chín năm, không lý nào mình lại không nhận ra dấu tích của nó! Crookshanks!". Hermione quát lên. "Có nhận tội chưa?"

'Ôi thôi…đại họa rồi. Nhận cũng chết mà không nhận cũng chết. Làm sao đây…'

Nhưng mà, làm sao nhận tội khi chị ấy không thể hiểu mình nói gì? Đời thật bất công, mèo có thể hiểu tiếng người, còn người thì không bao giờ hiểu nổi tiếng mèo.

"Coi kìa Hermione, nhà dơ thì phẫy đũa mấy cái là sạch mà. Cần gì làm lớn chuyện ra như thế."

Harry lại ra tay cứu tớ. Chưa bao giờ tớ thấy cảm kích đến như thế. Trái tim bé nhỏ của tớ đang rung lên vì xúc động đây này. Mức đánh giá cậu ấy của tớ tăng từ trung bình kém lên trung bình rồi.

"Không phải là vấn đề phép thuật, mà là nguyên tắc Harry à! Nguyên tắc! Nếu chuyện gì cũng xuề xòa cho qua thì còn…"

"Bình tĩnh nào Hermione!" Harry vội ngắt lời. "Coi kìa, bồ đâu cần gắt lên như thế, đừng khó tính quá. Hôm nay bồ sao vậy, gặp ai cũng quát, nguyên buổi trong sở thần sáng chẳng thấy bồ cười, cứ nhăn mặt như…"

"Vậy là sao? Ý bồ nói là mình giống như một bà cô già hay cáu gắt phải không? Ý bồ là vì như vậy nên ai cũng xa lánh mình phải không? Rằng vì như thế nên chẳng người đàn ông nào thèm để mắt đến mình, phải không? Phải không?"

Hermione đứng phắt dậy, hai mắt rươm rướm nước mắt. Tòan thân chị ấy run run xúc động, dường như bị dồn nén đến mức sắp nổ tung ra vậy. Lúc ấy, chẳng hiểu sao tòan thân tớ lại cứ như hóa đá, chỉ biết trợn mắt ngó. Ngày thường, vào trường hợp này, tớ sẽ chẳng ngần ngại mà nhảy vào bênh vực Hermione, nhưng… nhưng ngày hôm nay khác lạ. Dường như chị tớ đang nổi cáu lên chỉ vì một lời nhận xét bình thường, không giống Hermione chút nào.

Như tớ, Harry cũng chẳng nói được lời nào. Chỉ ngồi im, ngẩng mặt lên nhìn cô. Trong một thóang, tớ thấy môi cậu ấy khẽ mở ra rồi khép lại. Ẩn sâu trong ánh mắt màu xanh kia như là ngàn điều muốn nói mà chẳng thể thốt ra lời.

"Xin…xin lỗi Harry…"

Hermione ngồi phịch xuống ghế salon, hai tay bưng mặt, khóc nức nở. Nhìn chị ấy đau khổ thế này, tim tớ như bị xé ra hàng trăm mảnh. Tiến nhẹ đến gần Hermione, tớ cạ mũi vào chân chị.

'Hermione, đừng khóc. Có em đây.'

"Hermione, đừng khóc. Có mình đây."

Người vừa nói ra câu đó là Harry? Ngẩng mặt lên, tớ thấy cậu ấy đã thả Emerald ra tự lúc nào, và giờ đây hai cánh tay rắn chắc đang vòng qua vai chị tớ, ôm Hermione vào lòng, và không ngừng thì thầm những lời an ủi người bạn gái thân nhất của mình. Đột nhiên, tớ chẳng còn ngại chuyện cậu ấy copy lại lời tớ cần nói nữa, trái lại, tớ thấy cảm kích vì Harry đã nói thay tớ những điều cần nói mà tớ không thể tự mình thốt ra với Hermione.

"Harr… hix… Harry à. Mình khổ quá."

"Sụyt! Có chuyện gì, kể cho mình nghe. Đừng giấu trong lòng."

Harry khẽ vuốt đôi vai đang run bần bật kia, để đầu chị ấy tựa vào vai mình rồi dịu dàng dùng những lời lẽ chân thành nhất an ủi chị Hermione. Harry luôn làm như thế, mỗi khi Hermione cần một điểm tựa.

"Tại sao? Tại sao chẳng có ai để ý đến mình? Trông mình xấu lắm sao? Tồi tệ lắm sao?"

'Dĩ nhiên là không.'

Tớ cực lực phản đối. Kẻ nào dám nghĩ như thế thì hẳn là tên ngốc nhất thế gian vì chẳng biết trân trọng báu vật trước mắt, và nếu hắn dám nói điều đó trước mặt chị tớ, tớ sẽ cào nát mặt hắn ra (trong trường hợp tớ đã nuôi lại móng). Tư tưởng lớn gặp nhau, Harry cũng vừa lắc đầu như tớ.

"Vậy…vậy thì sao mình chẳng nhận được gì cả? Không hoa, không quà, không chocolate. Hôm nay là Valentine mà, và chẳng ai buồn để ý đến mình. Ít ra thì mọi năm mình cũng còn nhận được một thỏi chocolate nhỏ xíu ở ngay thềm nhà trước cửa. Nhưng năm nay hòan tòan không. Ngay cả người duy nhất có khả năng thích mình cũng không còn… hix…"

Tớ chột dạ. Ấy chết, tớ quên mất. Hôm nay là Valentine. Vì mãi lo bị Emerald hớp hồn mà tớ quên mất chuyện ấy. Thề có đức Cheshire, làm thế nào mà tớ lại quên một chuyện quan trọng như thế chứ. Bây giờ nhớ ra thì đâu còn kịp nữa, làm sao tớ kịp chạy ra tiệm bán chocolate đầu đường mà chôm thỏi chocolate như hằng năm chứ. Giờ này nó đóng cửa mất rồi. Tất cả cũng tại tớ.

'Ngốc! Ngốc! Ngốc! Crookshanks! Mày là đứa đại ngốc mà.'

Tớ tự trách, gõ gõ đầu vào chân ghế như tự trừng phạt mình. Vì sự sơ suất của tớ mà Hermione càng mất đi hy vọng vào tình yêu.

"Hermione à, đừng khóc nữa." Harry nhíu mày, trông cậu ấy có vẻ bối rối. Lấy vội hộp khăn giấy trên bàn, cậu chìa cho Hermione một tấm khăn.

"Đừng khóc, xấu lắm, lem nhem hết rồi kìa. Không còn đẹp đâu."

"Hix… Cám ơn Harry. Nhưng đừng an ủi mình. Mình biết bản thân mình xấu xí mà."

"Nói bậy. Bồ đẹp mà." Harry vội ngắt lời với một vẻ chắc nịch.

Điều này làm tớ nhớ lại hồi họ còn học năm thứ tư ở Hogwarts. Harry đã kiên quyết gạt phăng lời đề nghị của Hermione rằng hãy nói với cô nàng Cho Chang là chị ấy xấu xí.

"Mình mà đẹp thì đâu có sáng ra cửa, chiều về nhà có một mình. Đối diện với bốn bức tường hiu quạnh. Không ai chờ mình, không ai ăn chung, không ai ôm mình khi coi phim, không ai đắp cùng mình một tấm chăn khi đi ngủ, không ai cùng mình mở quà đêm giáng sinh, không ai khiêu vũ với mình trong những buổi dạ tiệc, không ai chia sẽ cuộc đời mình với mình."

'Em. Em. Em. Em. Em mà.'

Tớ phản đối, nhưng rồi lại im bặt. Chị ấy nói đúng, dù sao thì tớ cũng chỉ là một con mèo. Dù có cố gắng hết sức, tớ cũng không thể thay thế một con người được. Tớ hiểu rồi, chị ấy vốn đang bị kích động bởi lời nhận xét của tên đần thế kỉ. Chưa kịp hồi phục thì lại thêm sự kiện Valentine, bao uất ức trong lòng Hermione lại trào dâng lên. Tớ sẽ giết cái đầu đỏ đó, hận quá đi mất.

Dù chị ấy còn rất trẻ, chị ấy là một người tinh tế và mạnh mẽ nhưng tớ không thể phủ nhận một sự thật rằng Hermione cũng có những phút yếu lòng, và cần một bờ vai thật sự vững chắc cho chị ấy dựa vào. Tớ có thể giúp, nhưng chỉ được một lúc nào đó. Thời gian của tớ ở đây có hạn. Tớ biết mình sẽ chẳng thể cùng Hermione đi đến trọn cuộc đời chị ấy. Một ngày nào đó khi tớ phải ra đi, tớ cũng thật sự hy vọng Hermione có một người bạn đời thật xứng đáng.

'Đúng, tớ phải giúp chị ấy tìm người đó. Cho dù tớ có phải mất cả mạng sống.'

Mãi lạc vào dòng suy nghĩ, tớ không nhận thấy là tiếng khóc ấm ức của Hermione đã nín bặt từ lâu. Lát sau Emerald mới kể lại cho tớ biết là Harry đã an ủi thành công Hermione và dẫn cô ra vườn cùng ăn tối dưới trời sao.

'Tên ngốc Harry. Ít ra thì hôm nay hắn cũng làm được một việc có ích.'

Tớ mỉm cười. Harry không tệ nhỉ? Nói cho công bằng thì cậu ấy là người lý tưởng nhất trong số những gã đàn ông mà Hermione đã gặp.

Cậu ấy biết Hermione lâu hơn tớ, và lại biết cách làm chị ấy vui. Những lúc Hermione gặp nguy hiểm, dường như Harry lập tức xuất hiện bên cạnh. Harry quan tâm và ghi nhận mọi cố gắng, mọi nỗ lực của Hermione. Tớ vẫn nhớ như in, những đêm Hermione tập đan nón cho gia tinh trong phòng sinh hoạt chung, dù mắt đã mỏi, tay bị kim đâm đau nhói nhưng Hermione vẫn quyết tâm luyện tập để có thể làm tốt hơn. Trong khi Ron mệt mỏi chán chường, chê bai này nọ rồi biến mất, thì Harry vẫn yên lặng ở lại, quan sát chị tớ đan. Nhiều lúc, Hermione hỏi sao cậu ấy không đi ngủ, thì Harry bảo đang làm bài tập, nhưng thật sự, khi tớ ngó vào tờ giấy da cậu ấy đang đè lên thì nó hoàn toàn trống trơn. Tớ thừa biết, Harry cố thức vì không muốn Hermione ngồi lại một mình.

Quan trọng hơn là… dường như cậu ấy có tình cảm với Hermione. Điều cuối cùng thì tớ không chắc, vì chuyện xảy ra cũng lâu rồi. Cỡ một năm trước, Harry đưa Hermione về trong tình trạng say mèm sau buổi tiệc sinh nhật của Neville, chị ấy chỉ cần nốc chừng một hai ly là ngã lăn ra ngay. Chính tay cậu ấy đã đưa Hermione vào giường, đắp khăn nóng cho giã rượu và canh cho chị ấy ngủ.

Lúc đó, vì không muốn làm phiền Hermione, tớ đã leo lên đùi Harry, cùng cậu ấy ngồi cạnh Hermione. Cậu ấy nói rất nhiều với tớ, về chị tớ, về ngày đầu Harry gặp chị, rồi về những cuộc phiêu lưu và cách chị ấy cứu mạng sống của Harry, về những ngày làm việc chung trong sở… và về tình cảm của cậu ấy với Hermione.

Chỉ có điều, càng về cuối thì tớ càng lim dim, nghe chữ được chữ mất, mỗi lần được Harry gãi tai tớ đều như thế. Bây giờ nghĩ lại, tớ không chắc có phải Harry đã thực sự thừa nhận cậu ấy yêu chị tớ, hay đó chỉ là chuyện trong cơn mơ của tớ. Dù sao đi nữa, nếu Hermione chọn Harry, tớ cũng sẽ thấy an tâm hơn. Vả lại… nếu xét về chuyện riêng, nếu Harry mà thành anh rể của tớ… thì Emerald sẽ dễ dàng thành vợ của tớ hơn.

'Ấy, tớ vừa nói gì thế? Vợ tớ? Ý tưởng không tồi đấy chứ. Vậy quyết định thế đi, một mũi tên bắn hai con chim. Tớ quyết định chọn Harry làm anh rể của tớ.'

"Crookshanks, anh nghĩ gì mà suy tư thế?"

Giọng nói dịu dàng của Emerald lay tớ khỏi giấc mơ huy hoàng với lễ đường và cô dâu trong màu váy trắng tinh (mặc dù tớ không rõ lắm rằng mèo có được mặc lễ phục trong đám cưới hay không?).

"Anh đang nghĩ về chị Hermione, anh không biết làm thế nào để giúp chị ấy!"

Tớ ngồi phịch xuống đất, thở dài. Hiếm khi tớ thấy tâm trạng nặng nề như thế này.

"Anh đừng lo lắng, em vừa ra ngoài và thấy chị ấy đang cười vui vẻ với anh Harry, cả hai người họ trông rất hạnh phúc!"– Emerald ngồi xuống cạnh tớ, nhẹ nhàng nói.

"Em có nghĩ nếu ở cạnh nhau họ sẽ hạnh phúc không?"

Emerald đăm chiêu một chút, rồi nàng gật đầu.

"Có chứ, em thấy Harry là một chàng trai tốt, ai ở cạnh anh ấy cũng sẽ hạnh phúc!"

Nghe Emerald nói, tự dưng trong lòng tớ dâng lên sự biết ơn vì Harry không phải một con mèo.


	4. Chapter 4: Cuộc hẹn đầu tiên

**CHAPTER 4: CUỘC HẸN ĐẦU TIÊN**

Thế là tớ và Emerald mon men ra vườn để xem Harry và Hermione đang làm gì. Chà, anh chàng Harry này cũng lãng mạn lắm, cậu ta đã hoá phép ra một chiếc bàn tròn, có hoa hồng, nến, thức ăn và rượu vang, cực kỳ xinh xắn và ngon miệng (còn ăn được hay không thì tớ không biết, thời buổi này mà… thứ gì cũng dễ dàng ếm bùa tạo ra được, sao tin tưởng được chớ). Gương mặt Hermione khẽ ửng hồng dưới ánh nến, khiến trái tim tớ reo lên vui vẻ, ai bảo chị tớ không đẹp, chịấy cực kỳ đẹp ấy chứ. Emerald cũng đến bên cạnh tớ:

'Thế nào, mọi việc ổn chứ?'

'Uh, ổn, nhưng anh nghĩ chị Hermione bắt đầu…xỉn…'

'Thật à?'

Đúng là vậy thật, sắc mặt Hermione đang ửng lên một cách nguy hiểm, và chị ấy liên tục cười nói, làm trò. Cái đầu thẹo kia đã cho chị ấy uống bao nhiêu rồi không biết. Tớ nhẹ nhàng tiến lại phía chân bàn để nghe rõ hơn câu chuyện họ nói.

"Này, Hermione, bồ nên vào ngủ rồi…" – Harry cười khổ.

"Không, tại sao mình phải đi ngủ chứ… Nàyyyyyyyyyy, Harry… vậy là Valentine mình khônnnnggggg cô đơn rồi…" – Hermione vừa cười vừa nói nhừa nhựa, hai tay chồm qua níu lấy vai Harry.

"Ừ ừ, không cô đơn, tụi mình đi vào thôi…"

Harry miễn cưỡng ậm ừ, rồi từ từ kéo Hermione đứng dậy. Chậc, coi kìa, đứng còn không đứng nổi nữa. Chị ấy lảo đảo nửa đi, nửa dựa vào người Harry. Thân thiết thế cũng… tốt.

"Harry… cảm ơn nha, lúc nào bồ cũng ở cạnh mình."

Hermione thì thầm nói, chân hơi nhón lên để nhìn thẳng vào mặt Harry và tặng cho cậu ấy một nụ cười ngọt ngào mà bình thường có cho không hàng tấn sách quý hiếm chị ấy cũng chẳng cười được như thế. Hậu quả là Hermione đã khiến cái anh chàng đầu xù kia đứng ngây người ra, chẳng nhúc nhích được gì hết…

'5 cm…' - Tớ quan sát rồi lẩm nhẩm, một hình ảnh thú vị chợt hiện ra trong đầu tớ.

'Anh nói gì?' – Emerald hỏi.

'Mặt họ ấy, cách nhau 5 cm…'

Trong khung cảnh lãng mạn, có nến, có hoa hồng và men rượu ngọt ngào thế này, thì ít ra cái đầu xù đó không ngốc đến nỗi im thin thít chứ? Muốn nói gì nói đi, nhanh lên… Nói thích chị ấy đi…(đến lúc này thì tớ đã TỰ khẳng định rằng Harry từng nói thích chị ấy)

"Hermione… mình…" – Harry nhìn Hermione say đắm. Ánh mắt, vẫn là ánh mắt như có ngàn lời muốn nói đó. Môi cậu hé ra, rồi khép lại cứ như thể Harry đang cố kiềm nén bản thân mình nói ra điều thầm kín trong sâu thẳm tim mình. Cũng phải, chẳng ai lại tỏ tình ào ào ra như suối chảy cả. Một chút ngập ngừng cho nó lãng mạn…

'Cố lên…'

Tớ ngầm cổ vũ, không dám phát ra tiếng vì sợ sẽ làm ảnh hưởng thời khắc quan trọng này.

"Gì hở, Harry?" – Hermione cười ngu ngơ, càng tiến sát về phía cậu ấy. Đến lúc đó thì tớ chắc chắn rằng chỉ bước thêm nửa bước nữa, môi của họ sẽ chạm nhau. Chỉ còn một chút nữa thôi, cố lên Harry…

'Nói đi, đầu xù…nói đi…'

Harry hít vào một hơi sâu (như thể sắp chuẩn bị cho một nụ hôn dài nồng nàn với chị tớ), rồi thốt ra (điều mà tớ mong muốn…)

"Mì…mình…đưa bồ vào nhà nhe… Bồ say rồi…"

Tớ há hốc miệng, mắt trợn tròn.

_Ầm! Ầm!_

Tớ tự đập đầu vào cạnh bàn gần đấy, máu nóng sôi lên sùng sục.

Thề có đức Cheshire, cái kẻ được gọi là anh hùng của thế giới phù thuỷ, và cả dân Muggle nữa chứ (chỉ có điều họ không biết thôi) lại không thể thốt ra lời tỏ tình trong một tình huống thiên thời địa lợi nhân hòa như thế hay sao? Đồ đần, Harry Potter!

Giáng cấp, tớ quyết định giáng cấp Harry. Không phải 'mặt thẹo' nữa mà tên mới sẽ là 'Đầu rơm rạ'.

Cảnh tượng tiếp theo là Harry vừa dìu vừa ôm Hermione vào phòng, đắp chăn và chúc chị ấy ngủ ngon. Không có gì hết ngoài một nụ hôn lên trán và một câu 'chúc ngủ ngon'.

Tớ chán ngán ngồi chèo queo trên ghế salon, khiến Emerald thắc mắc:

'Anh sao thế, Crookshanks?'

'Cậu chủ của em thật là ngốc, tại sao không nhân hôm nay tỏ tình luôn đi, thế là họ có thể thành một cặp rồi…'

Emerald nghe xong, mỉm cười.

'Em lại thấy anh ấy dễ thương đấy chứ, chị Hermione đang say, nếu anh ấy ngỏ lời, liệu câu trả lời của chị ấy có chính xác không? Harry ngốc thật, nhưng anh ấy rất dễ thương…'

Tớ tròn mắt nhìn Emerald, lần thứ hai, tớ biết ơn Chúa vì không để Harry là một con mèo. cậu ta quả là một đối thủ đáng sợ.

oOo

Harry đáng sợ, nếu trong trường hợp cậu ta là mèo và muốn tranh giành Emerald với tớ. Nhưng sự thật thì cậu ta là người, và là một người đáng để biết ơn – xét theo cách đánh giá rất khắt khe của tớ. Vì nhờ cậu ấy mà hôm sau Hermione rất vui vẻ, họ ăn sáng tại nhà Harry (hôm qua 'đầu rơm rạ' đã ôm mền ra salon ngủ với tớ, còn Hermione và Emerald thì ngủ trên giường cậu ta. Thật sự là tớ đã rất muốn bảo với Emerald rằng ghế salon còn đủ rộng cho cả cô ấy nữa… nhưng Harry đáng ghét đã chen ngang, và nhờ cô ấy vào ngủ với Hermione cho đỡ cô đơn. Ai mượn? Nhiều chuyện thấy ớn!)

Sau khi ăn sáng xong, Hermione đã dịu dàng vuốt lông cho tớ, nói tiếng xin lỗi vì hôm qua đã quá nóng giận, tuyệt nhất là chị ấy còn hứa sẽ không cúp phần bánh quy của tớ nữa chứ. Yippie! Thế là cuộc đời tớ đã trở lại thành màu hồng dễ thương. Nhưng đời mấy khi được tươi đẹp nhỉ? Ý tớ là… nó đã chẳng tồn tại lâu vì không lâu sau đó, ác mộng của đời tớ đã thực sự bắt đầu.

Vì vài hôm sau đó thì Hermione trông rất khác lạ, chị ấy thường xuyên truy cập mạng internet của Muggle để tìm kiếm thông tin gì đó. Tớ cố gắng tìm hiểu nhưng chẳng bao giờ chị ấy cho tớ đến gần cái máy vi tính cả (mặc dù tớ đã rất nghiêm trang thề trước đức Cheshire là tớ sẽ không thèm đụng đến cái 'con chuột điện tử' ấy, Hermione thiệt khó chịu). Đến ngày thứ ba, sau khi nhấn "Enter" một phát thì Hermione nở một nụ cười mãn nguyện, chị ấy tắt máy, rồi bế tớ đến salon ngồi.

Hermione nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve tớ, thiệt dễ chịu gì đâu. Tớ thích dụi mặt vào người chị ấy rồi đánh một giấc thật say, ước gì lúc nào cũng được như thế này: bình yên, thỏai mái….

Nhưng Hermione thì cứ thề với lòng là phải đạp chết ước mơ bé con của tớ ấy. Vào đúng lúc tớ đang chuẩn bị đi vào chốn phiêu bồng thì chị ấy lại bắt đầu nói:

"Này, Crookshanks, chị nghĩ là đã đến lúc tìm cho mình một người bạn trai…"

' Em cũng nghĩ thế đấy…' - Tớ meow reo lên ủng hộ.

"Và chị có một giải pháp!"

'Harry phải không, cậu ấy được đấy, em đồng ý!'

"Chị đã gửi đơn tham gia chương trình ' Hẹn hò bí mật' trên mạng rồi!"

Miệng tớ há ra rồi ngậm vào, ngáp ngáp không nói nên lời. Gì chứ, Hermione, chị điên à? Đó là ý tưởng ngu xuẩn nhất mà tớ từng nghe.

"Chị nghĩ nên chọn một người bình thường, không phải trong giới phù thuỷ, không biết gì về chị, và tụi chị có thể bắt đầu một cách bình thường, như bao người khác…"

Phải, tuy làm bạn thân của Harry Potter ở thế giới này rất phiền phức, hầu như ai cũng biết chị. Phải, em hiểu, đó là một áp lực rất lớn… Nhưng không phải vì thế mà chị có thể dễ dàng đặt hạnh phúc của mình vào một cái chuyện may rủi như vậy được chứ…?

'Không, Hermione, nghe em đi. Không nên…'

"Tuy không chắc chắn, nhưng chị nghĩ nên thử, chị muốn tìm một người dịu dàng, tử tế, thích đọc sách… Và đã có tin hồi âm rồi, ba ngày sau anh ta sẽ gặp chị ở một quán café gần đây!"

'Không được, Hermione, lỡ anh ta là một người lăng nhăng, dở hơi thì sao? Không được mà, sao chị lại không ngó tới cái 'đầu rơm rạ' nhà bên ấy. Gần lắm mà, chỉ năm phút đi bộ thôi, đi nào, em dẫn chị đi…'

"Bên cạnh chị chẳng có ai cả, nhiều khi cô đơn lắm…" – Hermione nói, ánh mắt buồn bã nhìn tớ.

'Em biết, nhưng chị… nhưng Harry…'

Trời ơi, đầu óc tớ cứ rối tinh cả lên đây này, làm sao mà ngăn Hermione lại đây, chuyện tình cảm đâu phải trò chơi. Chị ấy bình thường rất sáng suốt, sao lần này lại nông nổi thế chứ? Tóc đỏ, cũng tại tóc đỏ. Lần gặp tới, đừng trách sao tớ không nể mặt hắn. Tớ sẽ càu rách nát đến nỗi ngay cả Molly cũng không thể khen cái mặt hắn được. Nhưng… tên đần thế kỷ có thể chờ, chuyện quan trọng bây giờ là…

'HERMIONE!'

Không được, tớ nhất quyết không để chuyện đó xảy ra. Có phải liều cái mạng mèo này, tớ cũng quyết không để Hermione đi vào ngõ cụt như thế. Mất hết cả phẩm hạnh và danh dự mà tớ đã dày công dạy dỗ…

oOo

Thế rồi cái ngày định mệnh cũng đã đến. Đúng ba ngày sau, tại quán café quen thuộc ngay đầu đường, tớ ngồi chễm chệ bên cạnh Hermione như một vệ sĩ, hai chị em tớ không sao rời mắt khỏi kẻ đã hẹn với Hermione. Không phải vì hắn đẹp trai, cũng không phải vì hắn quyến rũ hay vui nhộn, hắn thật sự là…

'Nhìn muốn ói…' - Tớ rên lên.

Hermione trông cũng có vẻ không khả quan chút nào, gương mặt chị ấy như bị trút ráo hết cảm xúc. Kẻ đang ngồi đối diện chị ấy, mặt tròn lẳng và đầy mụn trứng cá, hai con mắt nhỏ tí cứ ngó láo liên, còn cái miệng phù như vừa bị ăn đấm thì cố bạnh ra để tạo nên một nụ cười, nhưng theo tớ, hắn giống như đang nhe răng nhát người ta thì hơn. Và quan trọng hơn việc hắn vừa lùn vừa mập, là hắn cứ lấm lét nhìn tớ rồi mồ hôi nhễ nhại. Harry mà trông thấy dung nhan tình địch của mình thì chắc sẽ khóc thét lên mất.

"Tôi tên Peter…Tôi… ngh…nghe nói…cô…muốn tìm mộ…một người…hiền lành …t… tử tt…ế…?"

'Ôi trời, lại còn cà lăm nữa chứ…' – Tớ hoàn toàn suy sụp.

"Vâng, đúng thế…" - Giọng Hermione nghe não nề làm sao chứ. Ly cáfe trên bàn đã lạnh tanh từ đời nào rồi. Có thể vì Hermione không muốn uống, nếu vừa uống vừa nhìn hắn cười thì sẽ ói ra mất, mà cũng có thể vì phép lịch sự, chờ cái tên kia nói cho xong câu mở đầu. Hừm… sao tớ ghét cái tên Peter đến thế, nghe cứ như đuôi trùn ấy. Mà… mà…nhìn kĩ, hắn cũng mập mập như đuôi trùn nhỉ? Liệu có bà con chi không? Tớ nheo mắt, xù lông, cảm thấy không thỏai mái chút nào với cái ý nghĩ đó.

" Tô…tôi cũng cò…còn độc thân… và đa… đang tìm…bạn …gái…"

Tớ nguýt dài…

'Méééoooo. Cái ngữ như hắn mà có bạn gái thì mới đáng sợ…'

Hermione lắp bắp, tớ cam đoan chị ấy đang muốn biến nhanh khỏi cái quán này, nhưng… chị ấy không phải một người bất lịch sự, không thể làm như thế được…

"Vâng…buồn nhỉ…"

Hắn ta gật đầu với Hermione, kèm theo một nụ cười đáng sợ nhất mà tớ từng thấy. Hắn lại liếc tớ…

'Nhìn gì, cạp bây giờ…'

"Cô…cô Granger… con mèo là… là của cô sao?"

"Vâng, là của tôi"

"Tôi quê…quên nói trong…bản giớ…giới thiệu là là… tôi bị…dị ứng…m…mèo… Cô có thể… bảo nó.. đi đượ…được không?"

"Nhưng nếu chúng ta quen nhau, anh phải chịu được mèo của tôi, vì tôi không xa nó được!" – Hermione khó chịu lên tiếng.

Nói hay lắm Hermione. Không người nào có thể được chấp thuận làm bạn trai của Hermione mà không có sự đồng ý của tớ. Mà… hắn vừa nói gì nhỉ? Sợ mèo?

'À há, hắn ta sợ mèo, được thôi…'

Tớ nở cụ cười quý phái nhất trước một dự định vĩ đại (nảy sinh từ bộ óc thông minh của tớ) để cứu lấy hạnh phúc cả đời của Hermione. Tớ nhanh chóng nhảy khỏi cửa sổ cạnh đó, khi ra đến đường, tớ 'meow' lệnh triệu tập. Chẳng bao lâu, gần năm sáu mèo bạn của tớ trong khu phố đó đã có mặt, và tớ có thể dễ dàng nhờ vả bọn chúng hù chết tên kia. Dĩ nhiên, có trả công chứ, tớ sẽ để bọn chúng thoải mái lục tủ lạnh nhà Harry.

Khung cảnh tiếp theo gần giống như phim kinh dị chiếu trên HBO mỗi tối thứ bảy vậy, trông thấy những người bạn đáng yêu, xinh xắn của tớ ngồi vắt vẻo trên hàng rào trước cửa quán cáfe (à, mà tớ đã nói là cái bàn bọn họ ngồi sát cạnh cái hàng rào xinh xắn chưa nhỉ). Thế rồi cái tên Peter đã hoàn toàn mất tự chủ mà rú lên kinh hoàng, mặt mày trắng toát như bị rút hết máu, hắn còn tệ đến nỗi dùng cả khăn trải bàn để lau mồ hôi trên mặt nữa chứ. Cả Hermione lẫn khách khứa ở đó đều trợn mắt ngó hắn…

"Không… không…tụi bây…tránh tránh… xa tao ra…"

Sau đó, hắn bắt đầu dùng ly, tách và những vật dụng trên mặt bàn để chọi vào tớ và bạn tớ. Thật là quá đáng, bọn tớ chưa làm gì hắn cả mà.

"Này, dừng lại, sao lại đối xử với thú vật như vậy…" – Hermione giận dữ đứng phắt dậy.

'Đúng, sao lại có thể đối xử với loài mèo như vậy, thật vô nhân tính mà!'

'Đúng! Và vô cả mèo tính nữa.'

Một con mèo tam thể khác phụ họa, chỉ tổ khiến tớ quay qua liếc nó với một ánh mắt 'biết-thì-thưa-thì-thốt-không-biết-thì-dựa-cột-mà-nghe' với cái phát biểu hiển nhiên đó (làm nó im bặt luôn)

Rồi ngay đến cả chủ tiệm café cũng phải can thiệp vào sự kiện tấn công không có khiêu khích đó của Peter (à thì… nói cho công bằng, thật sự là có khiêu khích một chút), nhưng không quan trọng, cuối cùng thì hắn chạy biến khỏi đó sau khi lầm bầm chửi rủa thứ gì như 'bọn.mèo.bẩỉu'.

Một vài người còn thì thầm:

"Làm gì vậy, chỉ có mấy con mèo thôi mà…"

"Thật là…"

Hermione ngỏ lời xin lỗi chủ quán về người bạn đồng hành quái dị của mình, nhưng vì là người quen nên chị ấy không bị bắt phải trả tiền cho vật dụng bị hỏng. Riêng tớ, cũng nháy mắt với bạn bè của mình kèm theo lời hứa là sẽ cho tụi nó lục tủ lạnh của Harry, nhưng khi nào thì tớ không có nói.

Trên đường về nhà, trông Hermione thất vọng não nề, chắc là chị ấy bỏ cuộc cho vụ "Hẹn hò bí mật" này rồi.

" Lần đầu tiên thất bại nặng nề… Vậy mà dám điền vào đơn tự giới thiệu là hiền lành, tử tế…"

' Lần đầu tiên?' - Tớ chưng hửng.

" Chắc lần sau không thế nữa đâu nhỉ?" – Hermione tự trấn an.

Tớ bắt đầu chòi đạp trong vòng tay chị ấy.

'Gì? Hermione, còn lần sau nữa hả?'

"Thất bại là mẹ thành công mà. Dù sao chị cũng muốn thử thêm hai lần nữa…"

NNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!


	5. Bonus 1: Thứ sáu ngày mười ba

**BONUS 1: THỨ SÁU NGÀY MƯỜI BA**

"Crookshanks!"

Hermione gọi lần thứ ba rồi, và tớ vẫn kiên quyết rúc sâu người vô cái mền bông dày cộm.

'Không được, nhất quyết không chui ra.'

"Em có ra chưa? Nếu không chị giở mền ra bây giờ!"

'Ấy! ăn gian, tớ làm gì có móng tay như người mà nắm giữ lại cái mền chứ!'

Vùùù *tiếng mền bay vi vu trong gió*

'Đấy, đã nói rồi, thấy chưa…'

Tớ thở dài, làm mặt giận với Hermione. Không thể tin được là cuối tuần đã tới. Phải, nếu là ngày thường thì tớ sẽ vui lắm nhưng hôm nay thì không. Thứ nhất nó là thứ sáu ngày mười ba, thứ hai… thề có đức Cheshire, đã tới ngày đi khám sức khỏe định kỳ ở phòng thú y…Tớ rùng mình kinh hãi với ý nghĩ đó…

"Alô! Harry, mình đây… Ừ, bồ lấy xe qua nhà mình rồi tụi mình cùng đi… Crookshanks hả? Thì cũng như mọi lần, trốn chui trốn nhủi chứ sao… À…ờ…rồi, chút gặp…"

Hermione cất chiếc điện thọai di động vào túi áo khóac rồi dẫn tớ ra cửa chờ Harry. Hai anh chị này khoái dùng đồ Muggle, khác với cái gia đình tóc đỏ nào đó (nhất là tên đần thế kỷ), cứ nhảy dựng lên mỗi khi trông thấy chúng (Ờ, trừ ông già Arthur và hai cái tên sinh đôi nhoi nhoi nhảy nhót lanh chanh). Nghe đâu rằng chị tớ muốn dẫn Harry tới phòng thú y thì phải….

À, ý tớ là không phải khám cho Harry, dĩ nhiên. Mà là hướng dẫn cho Harry nơi để đưa em Emerald của tớ đi khám bịnh.

"À này, Crookshanks! Quên nói cho em một tin vui. Hôm nay có cả Emerald đi nữa."  
'Vui cái nỗi gì.'

Tớ 'meow' làu bàu. Phòng thú y là ác mộng của đời tớ, là nơi tớ bị đem ra làm trò cười cho thiên hạ, sỉ nhục không bằng một con giun. Mà tệ hơn nữa là tớ không thể tự vệ được. Cái vẻ anh hùng của tớ trong mắt Emerald sẽ sụp đổ thảm hại cho mà xem.

'Meowww…'

Tớ ngao ngán, phản đối.

"Ah, em đang vui vì có Emerald đi khám chung phải không?"

Vì một lý do nào đó, người con gái đang bồng tớ trên tay đột nhiên trở nên rất xa lạ với tớ. Thề có đức Cheshire, đã qua ngần ấy năm dưới sự huấn luyện của tớ mà chị ấy vẫn không phân biệt được lúc nào tớ reo vui, lúc nào thở dài sao. Có gì khó đâu cơ chứ, chỉ là 'meowww' như thế nghĩa là buồn, còn 'meeeow' ngắn gọn như vậy là vui. Không phải buồn và vui thì là trung bình, dễ thế mà cũng quên.

"Xe Harry tới rồi. Đi nào!"

'Thì điiiii. Haizzzzzzzzzzzzzz…Làm như em có sự lựa chọn á.'

Tớ dỗi, ngoắc mặt đi chỗ khác, không ngó Hermione nữa, thậm chí tớ còn chẳng buồn chào Harry một tiếng...

"Chào em, Emerald!"

Tớ thốt ra nhanh gọn lẹ trước khi tớ sực nhớ là… lẽ ra tớ phải đang nên làm mặt giận với cả cái thế giới này mới đúng.

Suốt chặng đường tớ cứ ủ rũ não nề như nhà có tang ấy. Emerald có hỏi tớ cũng chỉ trả lời nhát gừng. Nhìn cảnh vật trôi qua trong cửa kiếng mà tớ thấy lòng đau như thắt. Thời gian của tớ không còn nhiều….

Kéééttt!

Harry thắng xe lại và thế là tớ biết đời mình tàn rồi. Nhanh chóng, Hermione bế tớ xuống xe, theo sau là Harry cùng Emerald. Chị ấy cứ luôn miệng luyến thắng kể về cái chốn quỷ tha ma bắt này.

"Harry, tuy đây không phải là viện thú y lớn nhất London, nhưng dịch vụ cũng chẳng kém đâu nhé. Bồ thấy không, bên phải là phòng cấp cứu dành cho thú bị thương. Còn bên trái là quầy đăng ký. Đi theo mình nào…"

Nói rồi chị ấy dẫn Harry tới quầy rồi lấy số hẹn cho hai đứa tớ. Thú thật, vừa thấy cái màu trắng tóat của nơi này là tớ đã nổi gai ốc, nghe mùi thuốc sát trùng mà tớ ngỡ như là mùi tử khí, còn chưa kể là vọng lên trong tai tớ những tiếng kêu thảm thiết của các bạn chó mèo…

Mặc kệ vẻ mặt chù ụ của tớ, Hermione vẫn không ngừng trò chuyện vui vẻ với Harry. Còn Emerald thì đang mãi lo dõi mắt theo dõi một ca cấp cứu nào đó. Chẳng ai thèm quan tâm tớ có vui hay không. Hôm nay đúng là một cái ngày chết tiệt.

"Mời số 26 – mèo Crookshanks - vào phòng khám số 5."

Một giọng nữ vang lên, gọi tên tớ. Thật tình, bộ cô ta không được cho ăn học đàng hòang hay sao? Ít ra cũng nên gọi là ngài mèo Crookshanks chứ. Ai lại nói trống không như thế với một quý mèo như tớ bao giờ.

"Và số 27 – mèo Emerald – vào phòng khám số 6"

'Tuyệt, đúng cái tớ cần. Giờ thì Emerald sẽ được khám cạnh tớ.'

Tớ cay đắng, nghĩ thầm.

"Leo lên cân nào Crookshanks!"

Lại cái giọng ngọt ngào giả dối ấy. Tớ còn lạ gì mụ bác sĩ này, cẩn thận đừng bao giờ để nụ cười đó gạt bạn, vì ẩn sâu trong ánh mắt đó là một con người gian ác cùng cực, lúc nào cũng chỉ chực chờ làm khổ đời tớ. Để rồi xem nhé, chỉ không đầy ba giây sau khi tớ đặt đủ bốn chân lên cái cân tí nị này thì … mụ ta sẽ lòi mặt chuột ra cho mà xem.

"Không ổn! Không ổn chút nào!"

Mụ lắc đầu, vểnh môi, nhếch mép, khõ khõ cây bút bi trời đánh thánh vật vào đầu tớ. Ước gì tớ có thể chồm lên và tặng mụ vài dấu móng chân.

"Crookshanks lại tăng thêm 500g nữa. Hermione, cô có chắc là đã bắt nó tập thể dục đầy đủ không đấy?"

Thiệt tình, nếu không phải bị Hermione kẹp chặt trong hai cánh tay đó thì tớ đã nhào ra cạp mụ ấy rồi. Chỉ khổ cho Hermione, nhíu nhíu mày nhìn tớ, rồi ấp úng trả lời một cách e dè sợ sệt.

"Dạ có thưa bác sĩ, ngày nào nó cũng đi bộ, chạy nhảy và chơi đùa cùng mấy con mèo hàng xóm nên cũng không phải là nằm ì một chỗ. Bánh cookies thì cũng đã giảm lại rồi, mỗi ngày chỉ cho nó ăn hai cái thôi ạ…"

"Chậc, nếu thế thì … tình hình trầm trọng đây."

Mụ liếc sang nhìn tớ, tớ gầm gừ, nhe răng ra hù lại. Coi ai sợ ai thì biết.

"Crookshanks có khuynh hướng bị B-É-O P-H-Ì."

Mụ đánh vần từng tiếng, như cố tình chọc cho tớ nổi điên lên.

'Cái gì? Meow… buông em ra! Em phải cạp mụ ấy!'

Tớ giãy nãy, nhưng càng giãy thì Hermione càng bấu chặt tớ hơn.

'Chết tiệt.'

Tớ rủa, hướng ánh mắt hình viên đạn về phía mụ.

"Ừm, nhìn chung thì sức khỏe tổng quát của Crookshanks vẫn okay, chỉ có điều là nó quá cân so với một con mèo bình thường nên tôi đề nghị… cô nên cho nó tập thể dục đều đặn hơn, chẳng hạn như một cái vòng chạy thể dục kiểu bọn chuột bạch hay chơi ấy…"

'Cái gì? Tớ mà phải bắt chước lũ chuột gớm ghiếc à? Không đời nào.'

"…và cũng nên giảm số lượng cookies xuống còn 2 ngày 1 cái…"

'Không! Không thể tha thứ được! Hermione, mụ ấy muốn tuyệt đường em. Ai đó, làm ơn đi! Giúp tớ với! Không, không… đời còn có nghĩa chi khi không có cookies chứ… Hermione! Nói gì đi! Nói chị không đồng ý, nhé nhé…'

"Dạ vâng! Cám ơn bác sĩ. Tôi sẽ thử áp dụng kế họach giảm cân với Crookshanks."

Hết biết nói gì luôn.

Tớ im bặt, không giãy nãy chòi đạp nữa. Nằm im như tượng, không thở được, phổi tớ như bị rút hết không khí. Đau… đau lắm cái cảm giác khi bị ruồng bỏ bởi người thân yêu nhất của mình.

"Hermione! Emerald khám xong rồi. Ổn cả!"

Vừa lúc ấy Harry kéo tấm màn xanh ở phòng bên cạnh ra, ló đầu vào thông báo với một nụ cười toe tóet. Cậu ta thù địch gì với tớ à? Sao cười trên nỗi đau của tớ?

"Anh Crookshanks, trông anh không được vui lắm…"

Emerald ngước lên nhìn tớ, hai mắt nàng nhìn thẳm vào tớ như đọc được lời trái tim tớ muốn nói…

"Ừ, anh đang bực lắm."

"Có phải vì chuyện bác sĩ bắt anh giảm cân không?"

Tớ biết Emerald quan tâm tớ, nhưng… nhìn mặt cô ấy kìa, cố nín cười khi hỏi cái câu đó… Thật… chỉ tổ làm tớ bực thêm. Mụ bác sĩ ồn ào quá mức, con người ta khám ở phòng bên cạnh còn nghe kìa.

"Ừ."

Tớ trả lời cộc lốc, rồi làm mặt giận với cả thế giới lần hai, đi te te một nước ra cửa.

"Crookshanks!"

Harry gọi, nhưng liền sau đó lại bị Hermione kéo tay chặn lại.

"Đừng lo Harry à! Nó đang dỗi đấy. Lần nào đi khám xong nó chẳng thế. Cứ để mặc đó, chút nữa nó hết thôi."

"Nếu bồ nói thế thì…"

Cậu ấy cười ngây ngô nghe theo lời Hermione, bỏ mặc tớ…

Tệ hết sức, chỗ mày râu với nhau lại không bênh nhau, đồ dại gái. Tức hơn nữa là cái tên dại gái đó lại ôm khư khư Emerald trên tay ngăn cản nàng đi an ủi tớ. Thiệt chết tiệt, đáng ghét mà. Ngày thứ sáu đen đủi, cuối tuần tối mù. Tớ lầm bầm nguyền rủa rồi bước ra xe, nhảy lên nóc ngồi chèo queo trên đó chờ hai người họ tung tăng đi ra. Thật là tệ mà, không còn gì có thể làm cho ngày hôm nay tệ hơn nữa…

"Má! Con mèo béo kia có cái mặt ngộ quá."

Một thằng bé năm tuổi chỉ tay vào cái con mèo cam đang ngồi trên nóc xe chiếc BMW 5 series màu đen… hay nói cách khác là nó đang chỉ vào… TỚ!

Vừa đúng lúc Hermione và Harry bước ra xe thì cái thằng quỷ nhỏ lại nói tiếp mới chết chứ.

"Mặt nó nhìn dẹp lép như vừa mới bị xe húc và tông thẳng vào bờ tường ấy."

Mẹ nó đỏ mặt nhìn tớ, nhìn chị tớ, rồi bịt miệng thằng nhỏ lại, lôi nó đi chỗ khác.

'Thằng nhãi ranh!'

Tớ liếc mắt nhìn theo nó một cách đáng sợ rồi quay say nhìn lại chỉ để thấy người chị đáng yêu của tớ đang cười rũ rượi trên vai Harry, còn anh chàng thì đỏ mặt cả lên, ra vẻ nín cười nhìn tớ một cách tội nghiệp. Emerald thì khỏi nói, đã không chịu nổi nên rơi bịch từ trên tay Harry xuống và nằm lăn lộn dưới đất cười tớ.

'Bọn trẻ ngày nay…'

Tớ lầm bầm cáu tiết…

'Ngày hôm nay thật chẳng có gì tốt lành!'


	6. Chapter 5: Cứu tinh bất ngờ

**CHAPTER 5: CỨU TINH BẤT NGỜ**

Hôm nay là một ngày đen đủi… Vì sao á? Vì là ngày Hermione thử vận mệnh tập hai chứ gì nữa. Haizz, tớ đã nói muốn khan cả cổ rồi mà chị ấy vẫn không nghe, vẫn quyết tâm đi gặp cho bằng được. Tin tớ đi, không có kết quả đâu… nhất định là không (chừng nào mà Crookshanks còn ở đây thì hòang tử bạch mã của chị nhất định sẽ là Harry).

"Tới nơi rồi, Crookshanks!"

Hermione mỉm cười ngọt ngào với tớ mà chỉ tay vào cửa nhà hàng thông báo, nơi một tên…ahem, công tử bột đang đứng đợi chị ấy. Hôm nay trông chị tớ xinh lắm nha. Hermione mặc một chiếc váy màu xanh ngọc dài ngang đùi, cổ chữ V. Trên ngực có đính một đóa hoa trắng nhỏ. Cổ chị đeo một sợi dây chuyền mỏng bằng bạc, mặt của nó là một con rái cá…thần hộ mệnh của Hermione. Khỏi nói cũng biết là do cái đầu-lúc-nào-cũng-rối tặng rồi.

Mà… không nhắc thì thôi, nhắc tới là tớ giận. Tại sao lại là rái cá? Tại sao không phải mèo? Nghe đồn ở đây tớ mới là chủ của Hermione mà. Còn rái cá chỉ là một đứa 'nô lệ', kêu đâu quánh đấy. Thói đời bạc thật… người ta lại đi sùng bái nô lệ hơn chính chủ mình. Harry quả thiệt chẳng có đầu óc gì cả?...

'Otter! Otter! Nghe cứ như Potter! Chẳng có gì hay…'

Ủa mà tớ vừa nói gì thế này? Potter? Đây lẽ nào lại là sự trùng hợp ngẫu nhiên có sắp đặt? Không lẽ Harry định dùng cái con rái cá đó để nhắc Hermione nhớ tới cái đầu xù đó mà quên tớ?

Nghĩ tới đó, tớ không thể nào ngăn bản thân mình cảm thấy nao nao ở ruột. Một cảm giác cồn cào khó chịu và… mắc ói…

Không, khó chịu thì đúng là vì Harry định qua mặt tớ, nhưng mắc ói là vì…H-Ắ-N…

Tớ meow lên 1 tiếng rõ to, xù lông, rướn cong người lại khi cái tên ghê tởm đó định vuốt lông tớ.

"Crookshanks, ngoan nào! Anh Kyle chỉ muốn làm quen với em thôi mà."

Hermione vỗ về tớ, cố nở một nụ cười ngượng ngùng với cái tên kao kiếc gì đó khi tớ tỏ ra lạnh nhạt với hắn. Thiệt tình, chẳng lẽ chị ấy còn không biết tính tớ? Phải, tuy tớ có dòng máu mèo cao quý, hơi lạnh lùng và cao ngạo nhưng tớ không đến nỗi gặp ai cũng ghét và khinh bỉ… (Yên nào. Tớ đang tập trung, cố bỏ mặt một tiếng thét, của một đứa tên là 'lương tâm', trong đầu tớ…"Xạo kìa!").

Lý do khiến tớ kỳ thị hắn là vì… thứ nhất, cái mặt tam giác của hắn nhìn cứ như cái bàn ủi, sẵn sàng ủi dẹp thêm cái mặt vốn đã bằng phẳng như cái sân bay của tớ. Thứ hai, tớ không ưa lọai nước hoa mà hắn dùng, quá nực nồng, quá đỏm đáng, ở bên cạnh hắn thì tớ sẽ bị ung thư mũi sớm. Thứ ba, cái đầu của hắn vuốt keo láng o như thế, ruồi đậu còn trợt té, nói chi là tớ, lỡ chẳng may tớ tinh nghịch nhảy lên đầu hắn chơi thì sao? Té bể cổ à? Thứ tư, cái tên… Thứ năm, cái áo…Thứ…thứ… ôi, tớ có thể kể ra cả ngàn lý do để ghét hắn. Nhưng quan trọng nhất là vì TỚ KHÔNG THÍCH.

Àh, nãy giờ lo suy nghĩ lang mang, quên để ý phản ứng của Hermione. Tớ ngẩng mặt lên khỏi đùi chị ấy…

Meowww… sao chị tớ đổ mồ hôi nhiều vậy?

'Hermione? Chị sao vậy? Đừng làm em lo…'

Tớ liếm liếm tay Hermione, thu hút sự chú ý của chị về tớ. Và khi Hermione cúi xuống nhìn tớ thì tớ có thể thấy rõ một nỗi sợ trong mắt chị ấy.

'Chuyện gì vậy? Tên này đã nói cái gì mà chị trong khiếp đảm vậy? Có cần em cạp hắn không?'

Meowww! Meowww!

Hermione không trả lời, chỉ mỉm cười nhìn trấn an tớ. Thiệt tình, không hiểu ý người ta gì hết. Vậy thôi, để tớ lắng nghe hắn nói gì rồi tính tiếp…

"…Và tôi đang nói tới đâu nhỉ?... À phải, tôi rất thích nghiên cứu sử học và chính trị….cô Granger đây cũng thế à? Ha ha…Vua Pharaoh đã…bla bla bla…rồi thì cách mạng yêu tinh… lại bla bla bla… khuynh hướng mới của bộ pháp thuật là….lại bla bla bla bla…"

Hơ…nói thật… mặc dù tớ là mèo có học mà lỗ tai còn nghe lùng bùng. Chưa được ba giây thì đã chóng mặt hoa mắt, chưa tới mười giây thì hai mắt đã muốn nhíp lại, mười lăm giây là tớ đã có thể ngủ luôn ở đây. Mèo có học vị như tớ còn chịu không nổi thì huống chi Hermione. Phải, công nhận là chị ấy giỏi thật, cũng rất thích mấy thứ chính trị và sử học, nhưng mà… nói chung là gặp người như thế này thì cũng khiếp đảm thật.

"Xin lỗi Kyle. Tôi có thể đi toilet một chút không!"

Hermione giơ tay ra, chặn ngang hắn rồi không chờ hắn kịp gật đầu trả lời, chị ấy đã vội vội vàng vàng ôm tớ mà dzông thẳng vô toilet.

'Ấy, Hermione! Rinh em vô đây làm chi? Em là giống đực mà!'

"Yên coi Crookshanks! Hắn đã không cho chị thở… đến em cũng nhoi nhoi như vậy làm chị ngộp sao?"

'Vậy thì thả em xuống bệ đi. Ôm em hòai chi.'

Tớ húych dài, rồi làm như hiểu ý tớ nên Hermione đặt tớ xuống cạnh bồn rửa mặt.

'Đấy, thế phải ngoan hơn không? Nào, giờ thì phẻ rồi. Nói đi, chị thấy áp lực lắm hả?'

"Hắn…hắn thiệt kinh khủng. Quái vật! Mọt sách như chị còn phải dập đầu bái hắn làm sư phụ. Nếu…nếu sau này quen nhau, chắc chỉ có hắn nói mà chị ngồi nghe quá. Merlin ơi, nghĩ tới thấy sợ thiệt…"

'Cũng biết sợ ha. Con mọt sách gặp đối thủ rồi. Hah! Sao? Có cần em giúp không?'

Tớ cạ cạ bộ lông mềm mượt của mình vào tay chị ấy. Như cảm nhận được tình thương vô tận của tớ, Hermione mỉm cười, gãi gãi nhẹ lưng tớ.

"Em an ủi chị hả? Ngoan lắm. Nhưng mà chị không sao. Ráng chịu chút nữa rồi về nhà là chị trốn luôn."

'Gì? Chị giỡn sao? Còn ráng ngồi nghe. Hermione, đừng tỏ ra lịch sự. Từ chối thẳng đi. Chị không dám nói thì để em nói.'

Tớ ngúng nguẩy, vểnh đuôi, nhong nhong bước ra cửa khiến Hermione hốt hỏang, vội vụt chạy theo.

'Ồ...Ngạc nhiên chưa!'

Tớ meow. Đóan xem tụi tớ đụng ai ở trước cửa nào? Ừ…là Harry đó. Anh chàng vừa mới từ toilet nam bước ra.

"Ủa? Crookshanks? Sao mày ở đây?"

"Harry?"

"Hermione!". Vừa nghe tiếng chị Hermione là bốn mắt đó chưa kịp nhìn mặt tớ đã vội ngẩng lên nhìn người đẹp. "Mình tưởng bồ có việc, sao hồi nãy mình rủ bồ đi ăn tối thì bồ lại nói mắc làm thêm việc…". Harry hỏi, giọng nghe có vẻ hơi trách móc. Phải đó, trách đi Harry, chị ấy hư lắm, lén đi coi mắt.

"À…ừm thì…". Hermione ậm ừ, cười giả lả, không biết giải thích sao. "Mình… làm xong sớm nên đói bụng đi ăn."

"Bồ nói dối. Hermione à, bồ không giỏi nói dối đâu." Harry đáp trả bằng một giọng chắc nịch, hai mắt cậu nhìn thẳng vào mắt chị tớ, ép Hermione tựa sát vào tường.

"Harry à…thì là…mình đến đây để coi mắt."

"CÁI GÌ?". Harry la lớn, hai mắt trợn tròn. Trong một thóang, tớ thấy mặt cậu ấy đỏ gay.

"Sụyt". Hermione chặn miệng Harry, lông mày nhíu lại như cầu xin anh chàng. "Bồ đừng lớn tiếng quá. Mọi chuyện mình sẽ giải thích sau. Quan trọng là bây giờ tìm cách thóat khỏi hắn…à phải, bồ giúp mình được không?"

Đột nhiên Hermione lên tiếng đề nghị, hai mắt chị ấy sáng long lanh…một cách quỷ quyệt. Nhìn vào đó, tớ như tìm thấy lại chính mình. Hah, thiệt không hổ danh Hermione, theo tớ bấy lâu cũng khôn lanh chút đỉnh há. Chị ấy không biết lòai mèo rất thính tai, nên dù Hermione có xù xì to nhỏ gì với Harry thì tớ cũng nghe hết rồi. Phải nói là kế họach nghe cũng được, giúp tớ thóat khỏi tên lẻo mép kia.

Lát sau, Hermione ẵm tớ ra ngồi lại chỗ cũ, không quên tặng kèm một nụ cười giả tạo với Kyle. Còn tớ cũng không quên nhiệm vụ của mình, nhăn răng ra cười…với hắn một nụ cười…dễ sợ. Kyle vừa nói chưa được hai câu thì Harry từ phía sau xuất hiện, gọi to tên Hermione.

"Hermione! Bồ đây rồi! Mình kiếm bồ quá chừng. Đi với mình mau."

"Chuyện gì? Chuyện gì Harry?". Chị tớ ngây ngô hỏi, không quên vờ nhíu mày như đang tập trung.

"Ở sở xảy ra chuyện rồi. Tụi mình cần bồ về giải quyết gấp." Harry lanh miệng nói, rồi chụp lấy tay Hermione, kéo chị tớ đứng dậy. Rồi anh chàng đầu xù quay qua nhìn Kyle bằng một ánh mắt…dễ sợ còn hơn tớ nữa… Cậu ấy cười giả tạo, rít qua kẽ miệng mấy từ "Xin lỗi nha, tôi nghĩ bữa ăn của hai vị phải hõan lại. Vì tôi cần mượn cô bạn của anh đêm nay."

"Xin lỗi Kyle.Có dịp gặp lại há." Chị tớ thêm vào, nuối tiếc nhưng tay lại không ngừng rối rít thu dọn đồ đạc, đi theo Harry.


	7. Chapter 6: Trái tim bên lề

**CHAPTER 6: TRÁI TIM BÊN LỀ**

Vậy đó, kế họach thành công. Tớ cũng lon ton chạy ra cửa theo hai người, bỏ mặt tên Kyle nhìn ngơ ngác như con nai vàng bị lạc mẹ giữa rừng. Ra tới cổng, tớ cứ lẽo đẽo đi theo sau họ, ngó chăm chăm… vào cái tay đó. Harry chưa bỏ tay chị tớ ra. Cậu ấy muốn gì? Chỉ vì đầu xù đó cứu Hermione một lần không có nghĩa là hắn được lợi dụng chị tớ. Tớ húych, định lon ton bon chen lên phía trước thì lại chợt dừng bước khi Harry đi chậm lại rồi dừng hẳn. Cậu ấy bỏ tay Hermione ra…

"Giải thích đi!"

"Ý bồ là gì?" Chị tớ hỏi, trong giọng có vẻ hơi run. Ừ, nếu là người bình thường thì không nghe ra đâu. Nhưng tớ đã ở với Hermione lâu. Lúc nào chị ấy tỉnh thật, lúc nào giả tỉnh thì tớ biết chứ. Sự thật là Hermione không ngu, chắc chắn chị ấy biết Harry muốn hỏi gì và có lẽ cũng đã tiên đóan được là Harry sẽ không vui với câu trả lời đó.

"Đừng giả vờ nữa. Tại sao bồ phải làm vậy?"

Harry hét lên. Đẩy Hermione dựa vào tường, hai cánh tay dài khóa chặt hai bên cạnh, không cho chị tớ thoát. Lẽ ra ngày thường thì tớ đã không chần chừ mà nhảy vào cạp một phát nhưng hôm nay thì không. Tớ cũng mong Harry có thể giúp Hermione tỉnh ra, đừng làm chuyện dại dột nữa.

"Bồ làm gì mà hét lớn dữ vậy? Có phải bồ khinh thường mình không?"

"Mình không có!". Harry gằn giọng, ánh mắt xanh lục sẫm lại, có vẻ như cậu ấy cảm thấy tổn thương vì câu hỏi của chị tớ. "Tại sao mình phải khinh thường bồ?"

"Vậy thì tội nghiệp mình? Thương hại mình đã từng tuổi này mà không có ai yêu để đến nỗi phải chơi trò này? Hẹn gặp những người đàn ông mình không quen biết để tự chuốc lấy nhục nhã?"

Hermione cười khẩy, giọng chị run run, lãng tránh ánh mắt của Harry.

"Hermione! Mình không biết bồ còn để tâm chuyện Ron nói lúc đó… Bồ để ý làm chi vậy? Biết cái miệng nó hay nói bậy mà. Nghe mình, nghe mình nè."

Harry dùng hai tay giữ chặt lại má Hermione, ép chị ấy ngước lên nhìn cậu ấy.

"Bồ đẹp. Thật sự bồ rất xinh đẹp. Lại giỏi giang, thông minh. Chỉ cần bồ ừ một tiếng thì không thiếu đàn ông xếp hàng để…cầu xin tình yêu của bồ." Cậu ấy hơi hạ giọng ở mấy từ cuối như có vẻ ngần ngại, không muốn chia sẽ tình yêu của Hermione cho người khác. "Bồ không cần phải dùng tới mấy thứ dịch vụ này. Không có ích gì đâu. Đừng hạ thấp lòng tự trọng của bồ mà Hermione."

"Lần nào bồ cũng nói vậy… Nếu mình thật sự tốt và hòan hảo như vậy, sao lại không có ai ngỏ lời với mình? Đâu? Họ đâu? Những người bồ nói với mình?"

Hermione mím môi, nhìn Harry bằng một ánh mắt mòn mỏi, tuyệt vọng đến nỗi Harry chợt chùn tay. Cậu ấy thả chị tớ ra, rồi dịu giọng.

"Họ… luôn ở quanh đây. Chỉ cần bồ mở mắt ra thì sẽ thấy mà. Ít ra… cũng có sẵn một người…" Mấy tiếng cuối Harry nói rất nhỏ, đến nỗi thính tai như tớ mà còn súyt nghe không được.

"Thôi bỏ đi Harry…". Hermione cười nhạt. "Đừng vì chuyện này mà tranh chấp với nhau. Tóm lại, chuyện của mình thì mình tự biết giải quyết."

"Nhưn…"

"Cùng lắm mình hứa với bồ là mình sẽ chỉ thử thêm một lần nữa thôi? Được không? Nếu có gì không ổn mình sẽ rút ra ngay… hoặc là, nhờ bồ cứu. Bồ biết mà, bồ luôn là hiệp sĩ của mình…ừhm…và Ron nữa."

Hermione thêm vào miễn cưỡng cái tên tóc đỏ đó.

Xì, tớ hích lên. Hắn mà là hiệp sĩ cái gì? Không phải cái miệng ăn mắm ăn muối của hắn thì chị tớ không ra nông nỗi này. Chưa cạp chết hắn là may, ở đó mà trèo cao đòi làm hiệp sĩ.

"Ừhm, vậy cũng được. À, bồ chưa ăn gì phải không? Mình mua bánh mì xúc xích cho bồ nha."

Harry mỉm cười dịu dàng nhìn Hermione mà không mảy may bận tâm đến một nỗ lực kinh khủng của tớ là cọ cọ đầu vào chân cậu ấy, meow những tiếng dễ thương nhất trong từ điển lòai mèo. Dĩ nhiên là người ngu nhất cũng phải hiểu là tớ cũng chưa được ăn gì như Hermione và bây giờ mà có một cây xúc xích thì tuyệt. À, thiệt cũng là một chuyện dĩ nhiên khác khi cái đầu xù ấy cứ làm lơ tớ mà bỏ đi. Đúng là đầu bã đậu. Tớ nhìn theo Harry bước lại quầy xúc xích gần đó với một ánh mắt tuyệt vọng.

Ánh mắt tớ không rời Harry (hay chính xác hơn là mấy cái ổ bánh mì trước mặt Harry) cho tới khi cậu ấy đút tay vào túi quần móc bóp ra. Vô tình, hình như có một cái gói nhỏ gì trong túi Harry rớt ra. Thấy ngộ, tớ lon ton chạy lại lụm rồi tí tởn mang về, cạ cạ đầu vào chân Hermione.

"Gì đó Crookshanks? Ủa? Em ngậm cái gì đó?"

"Em… ông…iết. Em… ụm… ược… ủa… arry."

Tớ lóng ngóng, cố tìm cách giải thích, mắt cứ liếc liếc nhìn về anh chàng đầu xù kia. Nhìn theo hướng của tớ, Hermione như đóan ra…

"Của Harry sao?"

"Cái gì của mình?"

Vừa lúc Harry mua bánh mì xong quay lại, hỏi Hermione.

"À, Crookshanks lượm được cái gói này, hình như rớt ra từ túi bồ, phải không?"

Hermione chuyền nó cho Harry. Cậu ấy xăm xoi một chút rồi mới àh háh lên một tiếng…

"Ừ, hình như của mình."

"Gì mà hình như chứ? Phải là phải, không phải là không phải. Không có nhận bậy à nha." Hermione húych nhẹ tay Harry, chọc cậu ấy. "Nói mau, bồ….giấu cái gì trong đây?"

"Giấu gì chứ? Bánh mì của bồ nè, ăn đi." Harry cười to, rồi đưa cho Hermione ổ bánh mì xúc xích của chị ấy. "Mình biết bồ không ăn cà chua nên dặn người ta đừng thêm vào." Cậu ấy bổ sung, rồi lôi ra một cây xúc xích nhỏ nữa trong túi. "Còn cái này là của Crookshanks. Mày đói chưa?"

Meooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

"Yay! Xúc xích! Harry thiệt là ngoan. Tận tình như vậy mới xứng đáng là anh rể tớ chứ."

Tớ thích thú ngọam lấy rồi lon ton đi theo hai người đó ra công viên gặm bánh mì.

"Nè Harry, đừng có đánh trống lãng nha. Cái gì trong túi đó…"

"Có gì đâu, chỉ là hai sợi dây chuyền thôi mà." Harry phì cười với tính tò mò vốn lây từ tớ sang chị tớ.

"Dây chuyền? Mình không biết là bồ thích đeo đấy? Mua cho hay được tặng vậy?" Hermione tròn mắt, ngạc nhiên.

"Được tặng!" Đầu xù mỉm cười, lấy ngón tay cái quệt khóe miệng của chị tớ. "Coi bồ kìa, ăn dính nước sốt rồi kìa."

"Cá…cám ơn!" Hermione lắp bắp, hai má đỏ ửng. "Mà…nói tiếp đi, ai tặng cho bồ?". Hermione vẫn chưa bỏ cuộc.

"Sợ bồ luôn đó Hermione. Là Katia ở phòng bên cạnh, cô ấy mới đi du lịch về nên mua cái này làm quà lưu nịêm cho mình. Vậy thôi." Nói rồi Harry lôi hai sợi dây chuyền… y chang nhau ra với giọng tỉnh bơ. "Đó, thấy chưa. Có gì đâu. Chỉ là bạc thường thôi mà."

Trái ngược với Harry, mặt chị tớ càng đỏ thêm, hai mắt long lên một cách nguy hiểm. Nếu ánh mắt mà giết người được thì Harry quả thiệt là kỳ tích của nền y học thế giới suốt 20 thế kỷ. Thôi rồi cái tên ngốc Harry, hết chuyện hay sao lại đi khoe tình yêu trước mặt người đang cần tình yêu chứ? Có mù cũng biết là cái cô Katia gì đó…

"…thích bồ mà." Chị tớ át cả tiếng suy nghĩ của tớ. "Khi khổng khi không lại tặng dây chuyền tình nhân. Nếu không phải muốn bồ đeo nó nhớ đến cô ấy thì còn ý gì nữa đây."

Hermione nguýt dài, đảo mắt.

"Hở? Không phải chứ? Dây chuyền tình nhân sao? Mình không để ý… Mà như vậy gọi là có tình ý sao?"

Harry ngây thơ hỏi, cặp lông mày nhíu lại như đang ra chiều suy nghĩ ưu tư.

"Chứ còn gì nữa. Thử hỏi ai tặng quà lưu niệm mà lại chọn thứ này? Với nữa, tặng quà cũng phải có nghệ thuật. Không phải bạ đâu thì tặng đó. Những thứ như bóp tiền, dây chuyền, đồng hồ thì khi tặng quà cho người khác phái phải cẩn thận vì đó là vật dụng thường ngày. Nếu tặng như vậy chứng tỏ mình muốn người ta nhìn vật nhớ người đó mà…"

Hermione trả lời. Mới nghe qua thì có vẻ như rất chuyên nghiệp, là lời khuyên bảo tận tình của một người bạn dành cho một người bạn khác của mình. Nhưng mà chị em với nhau bao lâu, tớ đủ thông minh để nhận ra sự hằn học trong giọng nói của chị ấy, ánh mắt lãng tránh đầy khó chịu, ngón tay nhịp nhịp lên đùi như đang bực mình. Nói tóm lại là… chị tớ đang… GHEN.

'Àh há!'

"Hermione à…" Harry lắp bắp, gãi gãi đầu một cách điên rồ đến cực độ, tới nỗi tớ đã biết sinh nhật lần sau của Harry sẽ nên tặng cái gì… một bộ tóc giả. "… Bồ phải tin mình. Thật sự mình không có ý với Katia, mình cũng không nghĩ cô ấy có dụng ý khác…"

"Được rồi, được rồi. Bồ không cần phải giải thích với mình." Hermione ngắt lời đầu xù, các cơ mặt của chị ấy giãn ra lại, trông có vẻ thư giãn hơn khi nãy. Tớ thậm chí còn để ý thấy khóe miệng chị ấy hơi nhểnh lên, có vẻ như rất thích cái tin này. "Mà nè, chỗ bạn bè đừng nói mình không nhắc bồ. Nếu không yêu người ta thì đừng nhận nó. Mắc công tạo hy vọng ảo thì phiền lắm."

'Chị ghen thì chị nhận đại đi. Còn làm ra vẻ cao thượng khuyên bảo.'

Tớ nguýt dài, khâm phục chị tớ, có thể làm tỉnh ra như thế trong khi trong lòng thì bừng bừng lửa giận.

"Dĩ nhiên là không." Harry trợn mắt. "Mai mình sẽ trả lại liền…"

"Tốt!"

Hermione mỉm cười, trông có vẻ rất thỏa mãn và họ lại tiếp tục nói qua những chuyện khác. Chuyện thường ngày, chuyện công việc, chuyện vui buồn..và chuyện vu vơ. Tớ tí tởn liếm liếm mỏ, rồi ngoe nguẩy vẫy đuôi ngắm nhìn cặp đôi 'đang yêu' trong tương lai. Chưa được hai giây thì đột nhiên có một vật thể lạ không xác định bay vụt qua trước mắt tớ. Ngó theo, tớ reo lên mừng rỡ.

'Con bướm. Có con bướm!'

Tớ hí hửng, chạy theo bắt bướm, chừa lại khỏang không gian riêng cho chị tớ và anh-rể-tương-lai của tớ.


End file.
